PowerPuff Girls Power X: Conviviendo
by Baico
Summary: Tas una batalla en la que casi pierden, las PPG tendrán que trabajar en conjunto a los Rowdyruff boys para poder hacer frente a lo que podría llegar en un futuro. ¿Podrán dejar a un lado el pasado y convivir en paz para proteger un mismo ideal de justicia?, ¿Qué pasará cuando nuevos sentimientos surjan? (continuación de "El encuentro")
1. Disculpas inutiles

**Y… ¡Aquí estamos de vuelta!**

 **Como ya dije anteriormente, acaban de empezar las vacaciones (al menos para mi) por lo que voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir y publicar.**

 **Esta nueva saga yo la considero "Relleno" pero en realidad no es exactamente eso. Lo que pasa es que lo que ocurre aquí por lo general son situaciones mas cotidianas y comunes, casi dejando a un lado la ciencia ficción; lo que sí es que durante esta saga los personajes comenzarán a relacionarse unos con otros (no sean mal pensados) por lo que el nombre del relleno es: "Conviviendo"**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, comenzemos.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

Escritura de cualquier tipo

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor)**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 18: DISCULPAS INUTILES.**

 **.**

 **(Anteriormente en "EL ENCUENTRO")**

— _Entonces… ¿adonde vamos? — preguntó finalmente la lider tratando de evitar la mirada del chico de la gorra quien no paraba de verla fijamente, y eso la ponía nerviosa._

— _¿Qué no escuchaste antes? Vamos a la base del norte, rosadita. — dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro ganandose una reprimienda por parte de Buttercup._

— _¡Hey! No le digas así a mi hermana._

— _No discutan; Butch, no respondas de esa forma. — dijo Ishida provocando que el chico de ojos verdes se callara durante el resto del viaje._

 _ **0-(5 MINUTOS DESPUES)-0**_

 _Finalmente habían llegado a la dichosa base, era bastante grande pero no lo aparentaba tanto._

— _Profesor Utonium, Powerpuff Girls; bienvenidos a la base del norte._

 **(Continuando desde ahí)**

 **.**

Tanto las chicas como el profesor estaban asombrados por lo que veían; máquinas, soldados y demas cosas se encontraban dentro de la base.

Sin embargo lo que mas sorprendía a las PPG era el hecho de que sus antiguos enemigos pertenecieran al ejercito, era algo que simplemente no podían creer así de facil. Si ellos trabajaban para el gobierno… ¿eso los hacía justicieros?

—Bienvenidos a la sala de control. — decía el profesor Ishida mientras era seguido por sus "invitados" —Como sabrán, aquí es donde monitoreamos el planeta entero en busca de alguna amenaza, despues de todo nosotros nos encargamos de mantener al mundo a salvo de peligros como el que acaban de sufrir.

Ante eso, Buttercup se sintió ligeramente ofendida, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a tratarlas de victimas? Pero no dijo nada, pues su padre habló antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—¿Y hay alguna razón por la que el gobierno halla aceptado tu propuesta? — preguntó el profesor Utonium con un tono ligeramente indignado, algo que no pasó por alto para la mayor de sus hijas.

—Utonium, este no es momento para hablar de eso; mejor sigamos caminando.

Blossom estaba ligeramente confundida… ¿de qué estaban hablando su padre y el profesor Ishida? Lamentablemente no podía pensar en eso con tranquilidad porque un par de ojos rojos no paraban de mirarla, y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

 **POV BLOSSOM:**

¿Por qué me está mirando? ¿tendré algo en la cara, o solo trata de burlarse de mi? Porque si es eso la verdad que no me provoca gracia.

Aunque debo aceptar que a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo ví, no solo en cuanto a su apariencia sino tambien por su personalidad; la forma en la que nos vencieron la verdad fue algo que ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido y al parecer se volvió mas serio, no se burló de mi en ningun momento.

Espera… ¿en qué estoy pensando?, ¿acaso lo estoy halagando? Deben ser los golpes que recibí durante mi pelea contra Bell, si, eso debe ser.

—Lamento lo que pasó hallá. —¡AH!... cielos, casi me dá un infarto, este chico no debería susurrar de esa forma tan abrupta a la gente, menos aún con una voz como la suya. Bueno, al menos se disculpó.

—No, yo debería ser la que se diculpe, despues de todo los atacamos sin pedir una explicación. — muy bien, veamos que me respondes Brick, hazme creer que realmente has mejorado como persona.

—…

¿Y bien?, ¿no vas a decir nada?

—…

—Bueno, solo quería decir eso.

¿¡ES EN SERIO!? Se digna a disculparse… ¿y luego actúa indiferente? Que caballero; y por si no lo notaron, fue sarcasmo.

 **FIN POV.**

Blossom estaba claramente ofendida, ¡ese chico no podía disculparse y luego hacer como que no había dicho nada importante! Pero en la mente de Brick esa situación fue muy diferente a lo que había pensado la chica.

— _(¿Por qué… por qué siento esta sensación en mi pecho que me impide hablarle? Solo espero que no sea nada malo.)_ — pensaba el pelinaranja mientras caminaba un poco mas rapido.

El profesor Ishida se detuvo frente a una puerta aparentemente automática y procedió a colocar su mano encima de una superficie plana. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió tras escanear las huellas dactilares del científico dejando a la vista una sala notoriamente grande; allí habían una mesa circular y aproximadamente unas cincuenta sillas alrededor de esta.

Al parecer se trataba de una sala de conferencias, y una muy importante puesto que cada silla tenía la bandera de un país diferente, a excepción de una que poseía la insignia de la base del norte.

Las chicas veían el lugar asombradas pero no era ahí donde irían realmente, solo era un camino para ir a un pasillo bastante ancho que, por la gran cantidad de puertas, asumían que se trataban de las habitaciones.

—Chicos, me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado; pero antes…— el científico miró a Boomer antes de seguir hablando —… Boomer, ¿serías tan amable de llevar a las chicas a la enfermería?

El rubio tragó saliva, ¿Por qué le pedía eso a el?, ¿no podía ser Brick? Sin embargo decidió obedecer, no vaya a ser que le prohibiera leer la novela que estaba leyendo solo por desobedecer.

—S-si señor. — dicho esto, volteó nervioso hacia las PPG y les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran —P-por aquí.

Las chicas lo siguieron, aunque Buttercup lo miraba de forma sospechosa; aún no confiaba en ellos.

—Brick, Butch; vayan a su habitación y esperenme, tengo que hablar con Utonium. — ante esa orden los dos RRB obedecieron inmediatamente dirijiendose a su cuarto.

El profesor Ishida volteó a ver a su viejo amigo quien lo miraba con indignación.

—Por favor, sigueme. — dijo para luego ir hacia una puerta que conectaba con su oficina.

 **0-0-(CON LAS CHICAS Y BOOMER)-0-0**

Finalmente habían llegado a una puerta que tenía escrito "Enfermería" arriba.

Entraron y la enfermera reaccionó de forma muy positiva al ver a Boomer, despues de todo ella lo había tratado a el y a sus hermanos cuando estaban en el Sahara.

—Boomer, que bueno verte… ¿otra vez mojaste tu cama?

Ante eso, las chicas trataron de aguantar la risa. El chico inmediatamente se sonrojó fuertemente y le hizo una seña de que se callara, despues de todo iba acompañado.

—N-no, n-no vengo por e-eso. — dijo mientras señalaba a las PPG quienes estaban notoriamente lastimadas.

La enfermera supo de que se trataba el asunto y las invitó a sentarse en una especie de sofá mientras les atendía as heridas a cada una.

Antes de que Boomer se fuera, Bubbles lo detuvo sujetandolo de la manga provocando que el chico se sonrojara otra vez. Sin embargo las palabras de la chica lo calmaron por completo.

—Gracias. — dijo antes de ir con sus hermanas.

Ante eso, el ojiazul sonrió y procedió a volver a su habitación.

 **0-(5 MINUTOS DESPUES)-0**

Las chicas y el profesor Utonium se encontraban en un vehiculo militar que los estaba llevando devuelta a su casa. La visita no fue tan desagradable, al menos para las chicas que por suerte no se metieron en problemas mayores con los RRB.

Sin embargo el profesor era otra historia; su reencuentro con su viejo amigo no fue como el lo hubiera deseado y la conversación que tuvo con el hace un rato no ayudaba en nada.

—Profesor…— la voz de Blossom lo sacó de sus pensamientos —… me gustaría saber… ¿!Qué estaba haciendo cerca de donde estabamos peleando cuando le dije que se fuera a esconder!?

Ante ese "regaño" el científico decidió contarles lo que le había ocurrido.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

El profesor Utonium corría fuertemente mientras escuchaba como sus hijas luchaban contra sus oponentes; tenía que encontrar un escondite.

Rapidamente giró en una esquina y se detuvo en seco pues frente a el se encontraba un mecha-cyborg apuntandole con uno de sus cañones.

El oficial lo vió ligeramente sorprendido, bajó su brazo derecho desactivando el cañon para luego alzar su mano izquierda hacia su oreja.

—[Encontré un civil.] — dijo para luego voltear nuevamente hacia el profesor.

Rato despues aparecieron seis mecha-cyborgs mas junto a un hombre vestido de smoking, aparentaba ser japones.

—[Oficial T-67.903 reportandose profesor Ishida.] — dijo mientras se ergía frente a su superior.

Utonium se sorprendió al oir ese nombre; no lo había vuelto a ver desde hacía ya varios años.

—Utonium, me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.

—Ishida, no esperaba volver a verte.

Ambos científicos se encontraban frente a frente sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que una voz interrumpió su silencio.

—¡Hasta que por fin llenan este vacío argumental!

Todos los allí presentes voltearon hacia una dirección en específico, los mecha-cyborgs apuntaban con sus armas pues podía tratarse el enemigo.

Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Bucky quien acababa de llegar, al lado del monton de escombros se encontraban Mandy y Dexter quienes se habían encontrado con el rubio anteriormente.

El chico de capucha bajó una vez que se escuchó la voz del japones diciendoles a los oficiales que bajasen sus armas.

—Así que usted es el padre de las chicas; un gusto, me llamo Bucky aunque ya debería haberse dado cuenta si sabe leer lo que dice arriba.

Obviamente nadie entendió a que se refería pero el simple hecho de que sus hijas hallan hecho un nuevo amigo en esa ciudad era algo muy bueno.

—Si si, algo muy bueno; ahora creo que lo mas conveniente sería preguntar que hacemos aquí ¿no creen? Este flashback no se va a escribir solo **(por desgracia no amigo mío)**.

—¿Ya podrías hablar como una persona normal? Me pones de los nervios. — dijo Mandy claramente irritada.

—Ya callense… el chico tiene razón, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que tendrían que estar en el refugio.

—Bueno, verá…— las palabras de Dexter fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una explosión, siendo seguida por una luz intensa que cubrió toda la manzana.

Luego de un rato la luz se disipó y el científico ordenó a sus hombres que investigaran lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, un fuerte temblor sacudió el area en el que se encontraban impidiendoles moverse con facilidad.

—¡Rapido! Tenemos que ir hacia la zona de combate.

Todos miraron al chico de lentes, pero le dieron el beneficio de la duda y lo siguieron.

Una vez que llegaron vieron a las PPG atadas con una cadena y a los RRB frente a ellas.

—Será mejor que las suelten, ya todo está controlado.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

—Ah, conque eso pasó.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa de las PPG a lo que las chicas y su padre bajaron y procedieron a entrar.

Definitivamente este día había sido bastante alocado.

 **0-0-(CON LOS RRB)-0-0**

—¿Seguros que es una buena idea?

La pregunta de Boomer tenía sentido, aunque quisieron disculparse las chicas no lo habían aceptado exactamente como lo esperaban. Para colmo la charla con su superior no había sido de ayuda puesto que solo los preocupó aún mas.

—No lo sé, pero si el profesor Ishida dise que es lo mejor habrá que creer en el. — respondió el ojirrojo con una expresión preocupada.

—En fin… no se ustedes pero…UUHA… yo quiero dormir, luego me atormentaré mentalmente como ustedes. — dijo Butch acostandose comodamente en su cama —Buenas noches.

Definitivamente este día había sido bastante alocado.

 **Fin capitulo 18.**

 **.**

 **Y ya comenzamos esta saga nueva.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y si les gustaría comentar algo pueden hacerlo dejando un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Compañeros de clase

**Ho-hoola soy Baico, y te apuesto la pantalla que estás viendo a que sabes leer.**

 **Tu tu tu tutututu tu, tututu tu tu tu tutututu tu, tututu tu tu tu tututu ¡TU TU!**

 **Disclaimer. ¿Qué es un disclaimer? Es la forma de decir que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y que solo los uso para mi historia.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **CAPITULO 19: COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE.**

 **.**

En medio de un bosque, muy lejos de la civilización, se encontraba caminando un chico de cabellos rubios y vestido con una capucha negra. Al parecer buscaba algo pues volteaba constantemente hacia sus costados.

—Ok, ¿Dónde chucha estará esa ventana?

Bucky seguía buscando mas deprisa, si tardaba mas de la cuenta llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Caminaba rapidamente cuando oyó el sonido de alguien aterrizando; al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de las anomalías y estaban investigando. Lentamente se acercó y procedió a espiar, lo que vió era algo que no imaginaba encontrar tan pronto: un sujeto de aparentemente 16 años, su cabello era ligeramente largo y de color blanco sujeto en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto una banda negra en la cabeza y su ropa era del mismo color con una franja blanca en forma de "V" en el pecho.

Frente al chico había un arbol bastante grande con una grieta que emanaba una pequeña luz blanca.

— _(La ventana.)_ — pensó Bucky al ver dicha grieta.

Inmediatamente salió de su escondite dispuesto a hablar con el peliblanco pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, instantaneamente, el chico de ojos blancos estaba frente a el apuntandole con una esfera de energía blanca.

—No sé quién eres, pero si sé lo que te pasará en 30 segundos.

Bucky simplemente sonrió de forma burlona y procedió a hablar.

—Etonces, sabes que te voy a humillar ¿cierto Baine?

Ante esas palabras, Blaine no tuvo mas opción que bajar su brazo; no le sorprendía que supiera su nombre pues el ya sabía eso.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? — preguntó mientras veía como el rubio caminaba en dirección a la grieta.

—Pues… solo vine de visita para arreglar unos asuntos. — dijo a la vez que le daba un par de palmadas al arbol provocando que la "ventana" se abriera un poco mas. —… no me tomará tando tiempo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, tu presencia está alterando el futuro y eso no es bueno para nadie.

—Bueno… que yo sepa no estoy alterando nada. — Blaine arqueó la ceja izquierda al no comprender lo que acababa de oir — ¿Qué? ¿no entendiste? Okey, te explicaría pero ya estoy llegando tarde a clases asi que… me tengo que ir. Chau.

Dicho esto el rubio comenzó a caminar mientras desaparecía frente al peliblanco quien solo miró el punto en el que Bucky había traspasado la realidad **(no se si se entendió, luego lo explico)**.

 **0-0-(EN LA ESCUELA)-0-0**

Las chicas aterrizaban frente a la entrada; no les sorprendió que varios alumnos se dirijieran a ellas para preguntarles acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, nadie se esperaba que las PPG realmente hubieran salvado la ciudad.

Claro que aún habían personas que las miraban mal, algunos las culpaban a ellas de la destrucción causada a su ciudad y otros simplemente las ignoraban de forma indiferente.

—Bueno… al menos nuestra reputación mejoró un poco. — dijo Blossom tratando de animar a sus hermanas.

—Eso es cierto. — respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo algo les llamó la atención, había un grupo de alumnos reunidos en un punto en específico. Lo raro era que todas eran chicas.

Se acercaron a ver que era lo que causaba tal conmoción y se sorprendieron enormemente al ver quienes eran el centro de atención: Los Rowdyruff boys.

Los tres llevaban el uniforme escolar masculino con la diferencia de que sus pantalones eran de sus respectivos colores, solo que estaban un poco mas apagados. El resto era igual a los demás: camisa blanca, corbata negra, zapatos negros **(excepto Butch, el lleva tenis verdes)** , y cinturón de cuero negro.

Buttercup reaccionó inmediatamente y se abrió paso entre las alumnas gritonas. Sus hermanas trataron de frenarla pero ya era tarde, la pelinegra ya se encontraba cerca de los chicos.

—¿!Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí!? —preguntó furiosa provocando que todas las chicas se fueran por temor a una pelea entre las PPG y los RRB.

—El profesor Ishida nos inscribió a esta escuela, dijo que es necesario para nosotros.

—¡Necesario o no, aquí no son bienvenidos! — gritó amenazante ante las palabras del pelinaranja, pero fue detenida por su hermana mayor quien apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Buttercup, calmate. No queremos que provoques una tercera guerra mundial por culpa de tu temperamento. — le dijo para luego voltear hacia los chicos —¿Cuál es la razón por la que los inscribieron aquí?

Brick no sabía como contestar, la mirada serena de la ojirrosa provocaba que su cerebro no pudiese enviar información clara al exterior.

Al ver a su hermano en una situación aparentemente "incomoda", Boomer decidió responder por el.

—El profesor Ishida nos dijo que teníamos que hacer equipo con ustedes, y que convivir en la escuela sería un buen metodo para conocernos mejor.

Ante esa respuesta, ninguna de las PPG dijo nada, Buttercup porque quedó en shock, Bubbles pensaba que no era necesario negarse, y Blossom trataba de buscarle un lado positivo a esto.

—De acuerdo, espero que nos llevemos bien. — dijo la lider mientras alzaba su mano en dirección al ojirrojo buscando estrecharse las manos en señal de alianza.

Brick miró la mano y luego a la dueña de esta, dudó un poco antes de estrecharla pero finalmente lo hizo, cosa que la ojiverde no tomó muy bien que digamos.

De repente sonó la campana provocando que todos los alumnos se dirijieran a sus respectivos salones.

 **0-0-(SALÓN DE LAS CHICAS)-0-0**

Definitivamente esto era un castigo divino, ¡los RRB estaban en su mismo salón!

Buttercup estaba obviamente molesta por el hecho de que la obligaran a convivir con ese papanatas, los otros dos no eran realmente un problema para ella pero Butch si que lo era. Aún recordaba cuando eran niños, durante sus peleas el constantemente le jugaba alguna broma pesada, algo que obviamente había provocado un odio hacia ese chico.

Lo vió detrás de ella, estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja; era raro puesto que la profesora había dicho que no era necesario copiar, seguro estaba escribiendo güarradas varias.

 **POV BUTCH**

"… _con la esmeralda de tu vestir,…"_

A ver… ¿Qué puedo poner para que siga? Maldición nunca creí que componer una canción fuera tan dificil cuando una inspiración nueva aparece de repente.

Primera línea: termina con _brillar_. Segunda línea: termina con _vestir_ … Mmmmmh.

Volteo a ver mi alrededor pero no encuentro nada interesante para seguir con la primera estrofa. En eso siento algo en mi cabello; un bollito de papel, lo leo y dice:

 _No te distraigas con tus cancioncitas, luego tendrás tiempo para hacer todo eso._

Volteé a mi derecha y allí estaba Brick mirandome con una cara ligeramente molesta.

Simplemente lo ignoré y seguí buscando algo que me ayudara a continuar con mi escritura. En eso estaba cuando recibí otro papelito, aparentemente del mismo remitente.

Lo abrí y… no tenía nada escrito. Miré a Brick mientras le levantaba el dedo del medio, ¿se creyó que no le había entendido? Me dijo que tenía la mente en blanco.

Decidí lanzarle el papelito de vuelta, pero cuando me propuse a hacerlo…

 **FIN POV.**

—¡Butch! No se tiran papeles en la clase.

Ante eso, el ojiverde se posicionó nuevamente firme mientras se disculpaba, miró de reojo a su hermano mayor y pudo notar como este sonreía ligeramente de satisfacción. Definitivamente lo iba a matar.

Rato despues sonó el timbre anunciando el primer receso.

Butch se encaminó al patio con su libreta y un lapiz en mano, tal vez podría inspirarse mejor afuera.

En eso estaba cuando se percató de que Boomer le hacía señas para que fuera con el.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó casi sin ganas una vez que llegó hacia donde estaba su hermano menor.

—¿No has notado que Brick está actuando algo raro?

Ante esa pregunta, el pelinegro se sorprendió pues no había prestado atención a ese detalle en particular.

—La verdad… no, pero no creo que sea algo malo.

Boomer asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que entendía lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

Tras terminar su conversación, el rubio se fue en dirección contraria a la de Butch.

Durante su camino vió a Bubbles sentada en una banca con sus hermanas. Admitía que primero la había visto a ella por lo que no prestó mucha atención de las otras dos chicas.

Quiso acercarse para hablar un poco pero no se atrevió, había algo que le impedía caminar y saludar a la rubia con naturalidad por lo que solo se dedicó a observarla desde donde estaba.

—Eso es espíar.

Por culpa de esas palabras, el ojiazul pegó un grito que llamó la atención de las PPG; Mandy había asustado al chico cuando lo pilló "espiandolas".

—¡Mandy… Boomer! — exclamó emocionada la rubia mientras corría a abrazar a los dos mencionados.

El chico no supo exactamente por qué pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido al contacto con Bubbles.

—Hola Bubbles, quería hablar contigo en privado ¿puedes?

La chica asintió ante lo que dijo su amiga y procedió a seguirla, pero volteó a ver al rubio quien la miraba fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo Boomer?

El chico negó con la cabeza y la chica le sonrió para luego irse junto a Mandy.

—Al parecer tu no has cambiado. — dijo Blossom llamando la atención del rowdy.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que sigues siendo el mas inocente de tus hermanos.

Ante esas palabras el chico se sorprendió un poco y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo que sigo siendo?

Las dos chicas no entendieron mucho el comentario de Boomer a lo que la ojiverde tomó cartas en la conversación.

Sin embargo no pudo hablar pues Brick apareció llamando la atención de los tres.

—Creo que lo mejor será que no digan nada de nuestros pasados, despues de todo eso ya no importa ahora. — el pelinaranja volteó hacia su hermano, le hizo una seña de que fuera a buscar a Butch y continuó hablando —…lo que importa es que ahora somos compañeros y tenemos que convivir lo mas posible.

Las dos PPG se miraron mutuamente y se preguntaron… ¿Qué les había pasado a estos chicos que se encontraban tan diferentes?

 **Fin capitulo 19.**

 **.**

 **¡PREGUNTAA!**

 **¿hace cuanto lees este fanfic?**

 **Deja tu respuesta en los reviews. Si te gustó dale a favoritos y sigueme que es completamente gratis.**

 **¡Un abrazo psicológico! Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Chau chau.**


	3. Paisaje verde

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo.**

 **Trataré de hacer este capitulo lo mas largo que pueda así que no se sorprendan si demoré en subirlo o si ustedes demoran en leerlo.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir (aparte del disclaimer: las PPG y demas personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia en la que participan.) comenzemos.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 20: "PAISAJE VERDE"**

 **.**

Bubbles seguía a su amiga hasta que llegaron a un rincón de la escuela donde nadie podría oírlas. Esa acción por parte de Mandy le sorprendió ligeramente ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que nadie se enterara?

—Bubbles... — comenzó a hablar —…ayer dijiste que un tal Billy me enviaba saludos.

La chica asintió algo curiosa.

—Si, ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo… cómo era el exactamente?

Esa pregunta le resultó extraña, ¿Qué interés tendría Mandy sobre ese Billy?

—Bueno… era algo diferente en comparación a lo que sabemos de los angeles puesto que llevaba una gorra roja y…— la rubia se detuvo al escuchar un golpe provocado por su amiga hacia la pared; al parecer estaba… ¿llorando?

Inmediatamente, Mandy se limpió las pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y volteó tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Solo tenía curiosidad. — dijo mientras se iba hacia algun lugar en especial — Nos vemos luego.

Definitivamente había algo muy raro aquí.

 **0-0-(CON BOOMER)-0-0**

El chico caminaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a su hermano de ojos verdes, Brick le había pedido que lo buscara pues tenían que hablar de algo con las chicas y para eso debían estar los seis reunidos.

— _(Esto es un caso perdido, ¿Dónde puede estar ese poeta obsesi…)_ — en eso pensaba cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado buscando en el lugar equivocado. —( _Claro, de seguro está en el tejado.)_ — se golpeó mentalmente al olvidar que podían volar y que el que mas usaba dicha habilidad era Butch.

Salió al patio y levantó vuelo en dirección al tejado.

Cuando llegó pudo ver a su hermano sentado en el borde mientras trataba de escribir algo en su libreta.

—No sabes el tiempo que demoré en buscarte. — dijo con un tono claramente molesto.

—Si que lo sé, unos… 7 segundos. — respondió el moreno mientras miraba al frente intentando inspirarse.

—Para ti serán solo siete, pero para mí fueron como cuarenta minutos, eso es mucho tiempo.

El rubio se paró al lado de su hermano tratando de que este le prestara mas atención, cosa que consiguió al estar tapandole la luz.

—"sigh" Solo dime que pasa si no quieres que te rompa toda la cara a golpes. — dijo con un tono amenazante mientras se ponía a la altura de Boomer.

El ojiazul ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a esas "amenazas" como las llamaba el; solo se dedicó a desafiarlo con la mirada a lo que el moreno inmediatamente respondió iluminando sus ojos de un color verde oscuro. Boomer hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—…

—…je…

—…je je…

—…ja ja ja

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se alejaron ligeramente para comenzar a reirse a carcajadas.

Hacerse amenazas mutuas era siempre la mejor forma de crear un buen ambiente entre hermanos, despues de todo les daba risa el hecho de que una pelea entre ellos era inutil, ninguno ganaría debido a que Butch era muy lento para Boomer y este era muy debil para el primero.

—Bueno… ahora si enserio ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el ojiverde ya mas calmado.

—Brick quiere que hablemos con las chicas.

Ante eso, el moreno simplemente asintió de inmediato y comenzó a seguir a su hermano menor a la vez que llevaba sus cosas en la mano.

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

Debajo de un arbol se encontraban Blossom y Buttercup junto a Brick, los tres estaban en silencio y eso no era bueno para la ojirrosa.

El ambiente era ligeramente incomodo, al menos no estaba sola con el ojirrojo o sino esto podría ser incluso peor. Pero de algo estaba segura y es que Brick era muy… MUY diferente a como era antes en su niñez.

Quiso mirarlo de reojo pero no se atrevió y terminó nuevamente con la mirada al piso.

Brick no estaba mejor, quería hablarle a la pelinaranja pero por alguna razón sentía que se ponía nervioso, su calor corporal aumentaba ligeramente y por tanto terminaba por alejar su vista de ella; si no lo hacía de seguro haría un papelón.

Buttercup en cambio estaba aburrida, a pesar de que sabía que los RRB ya no las molestarían eso no la convencía para nada; por tal motivo trataba de estar siempre alerta ante cualquier movimiento agresivo por parte de los chicos.

—Entonces… ¿de qué vamos a hablar? — preguntó ligeramente nerviosa la lider de las PPG.

El chico volteó a mirarla tratando de disimular no haberse asustado por la repentina oración de la chica.

—Esperemos a los otros, tenemos que estar los seis reunidos. — dijo seriamente aunque en su mente estaba algo preocupado.

En ese momento aparecieron Butch y Boomer aterrizando cerca de ellos; se acercaron al arbol y procedieron a sentarse.

El rubio se sorprendió al no ver a Bubbles ahí y decidió preguntar.

—¿Dónde está Bubbles?

Ante esa pregunta, la ojiverde quiso insultarlo debido al hecho de que la trataba como si fuera su amiga. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor.

—Allí viene. — dijo señalando hacia el lugar donde se habían ido las dos chicas rubias anteriormente.

—¡Hola, ya vine! — decía mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo para luego sentarse al lado de Buttercup y cerca de Boomer.

Brick vió a sus hermanos y luego a las chicas; despues de asegurarse de que estaban los seis procedió a hablar.

—Chicas, quisiera informarles de algo que seguro les interesará. — comenzó a decir ganandose la atención de las tres.

—¿De qué se trata? — preguntó la chica del moño con un tono notoriamente curioso.

—Es acerca de nosotros. — eso claramente llamó la atención de las PPG, especialmente de Buttercup. —… nosotros, somos clones de los verdaderos RRB.

Eso si que no se lo esperaban, ninguna de las chicas decía nada y tenían expresiones de sorpresa bastante notorias.

El silencio se volvió algo incomodo, en especial para los chicos, pero por suerte para estos una de las chicas comenzó a hablar.

—P-perdón, ¿podrían repetirlo por favor? — dijo sorprendida la rubia tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

—Que… somos… ¿clones?

Definitivamente era algo dificil de comprender a la primera, sin embargo Blossom trató de hacerlo y entonces recordó cuando habían peleado el día anterior.

—Entonces es por eso que no nos recordaban. — dijo finalmente uniendo los puntos.

Ante la respuesta de su hermana mayor, las otras dos chicas le agarraron logica puesto que tenía razón, tenía mucho sentido que sus personalidades hallan cambiado tanto desde la última vez que los habían visto.

—Hasta que al fin se dan cuenta. — dijo Butch sonriendo por el hecho de que finalmente pudieron decirles ese detalle que lo estresaba tanto cada minuto que no podía sacarlo a la luz.

—¿Y cómo querías que nos enteraramos? No somos adivinas. — se quejó Buttercup mientras lo miraba de forma incriminatoria.

El chico simplemente sonrió ante esa reacción lo que provocó que su contraparte se ofendiera y lo agarrara de la corbata amenazandolo con su puño.

—¿De qué te ríes hijo de puta?

—Ja ja… no tengo madre asi que no sé a quien insultas.

La chica se enojó mas aún y se preparó para golpearlo pero fue detenida por sus hermanas quienes le sujetaban el brazo las dos juntas al igual que los dos rowdys ayudaban a su hermano a safarze del agarre.

—Buttercup calmate, recuerda que son nuestros aliados ahora y no queremos problemas por culpa de una de tus rabietas. — dijo Blossom mientras se esforzaba por detener a su hermana, era demasiado fuerte —…¿podrías por favor aflojar? Se te va a agotar la energía si sigues así.

La ojiverde no tuvo mas opción que obedecer a su hermana y soltar al chico.

—Bueno, si no van a decir nada…— comenzó a decir el pelinaranja queriendo saber la opinión de la lider de las PPG la cual le parecía que era la que mas importaba en esta situación.

—Bueno… yo-¡digo! Nosotras… ehmm… nos parece que… es algo positivo para nuestra relación-¡digo! Nuestra alianza.

—De acuerdo, entonces lo mejor será que al terminar la clase vayamos a algun lugar juntos. — al oir lo que acababa de decir Brick se sonrojó un poco y rapidamente se corrigió —Me-me refiero a que salgamos para conocernos mejor… entre todos.

Definitivamente no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, cada vez que le hablaba a la pelinaranja era como si estuviera con la mente en blanco, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso puesto que la campana había sonado indicando a los alumnos que entraran a sus salones.

 **0-(AL TERMINAR EL HORARIO DE CLASES)-0**

Los seis salieron de la institución y se quedaron parados en la entrada pensando que podían hacer para mejorar la relación entre ellos… entre los seis claro.

—¿Y si vamos al parque? Es un buen lugar para pasar el rato. — propuso la rubia recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de sus hermanas y de Boomer.

Brick miró a Butch quien permanecía callado como tratando de evitar hablar.

—5 a 1, gana el parque. — dijo el ojirrojo provocando una risa por parte de las chicas.

—Bueno entonces… nos vemos allí a las 02:00 ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y procedieron a irse a sus casas para prepararse.

 **0-0-(CON LAS CHICAS)-0-0**

Ellas ya estaban practicamente listas: Bubbles vestía con una remera celeste claro de mangas cortas y llevaba falda blanca, sus pies estaban protegidos por unas sandalias celestes.

Blossom en cambio llevaba puesta una remera rosa de mangas anchas, debajo tenía una musculosa negra; llevaba pantalón ajustado negro y sandalias blancas en los pies.

La que no estaba lista era Buttercup quien no salía de su cuarto.

—¡Buttercup! ¿Cuándo vas a salir?

—¡Cuando esta "salida grupal" se cancele.

No había caso, la morena no iba a aceptar a los RRB tan facilmente y mucho menos iba a convivir con ellos de forma amigable. Despues de todo, el pasado era algo dificil de borrar.

—¡Vamos, no será tan malo! Solo tenemos que pasar tiempo con ellos.

Al oir eso, Buttercup abrió la puerta mirandolas con una cara irritada.

—¡Ahora me quedaré mas tiempo aquí!

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta con fuerza; tenían que agradecer al profesor por haberles dado "puertas a prueba de Buttercup" o sino la casa ya estaría cayendose a pedazos.

—Bien hecho. — dijo con sarcasmo la pelinaranja provocando que su hermanita menor hiciera un gesto de "mi culpa" con algo de vergüenza. —¡Ya Buttercup, no me obliges a entrar ahí y congelarte tu consola!

—¿Qué están esperando? Tenemos que ir al parque, ya casi es la hora. — decía la ojiverde ya cambiada mientras se apuraba en obedecer a su hermana mayor; si había algo que odiaba eran las amenazas de Blossom contra su adorada Playstation 3.

—Je… siempre funciona. — dijo la chica del moño con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro.

Una vez abajo, Buttercup estaba claramente irritada de que ese truco hubiese funcionado otra vez; sin embargo eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era seguir con esta tontería con tal de hacer que su hermana quedara conforme.

—¡Papá, vamos a salir! — avisó Blossom antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada; luego de haber vivido con el profesor Utonium durante 15 años ya se había vuelto muy normal llamar "papá" al hombre que las había críado y educado en todo ese tiempo desde su creación.

 **0-0-(CON LOS CHICOS)-0-0**

—¿Se puede saber que tienes en contra de esta salida?

—Muy sencillo Brick, ¿Cómo me voy a llevar bien con alguien que me odia sin razón?

Por desgracia, los RRB no estaban mejor que las chicas; Butch tampoco quería convivir con las PPG, no por que ellas les desagradaran a el sino porque el no le agradaba a la verde, y eso obviamente no era nada bueno.

—Escucha hermano… no me importa tu opinión con respecto a este tema, vas a venr quieras o no.

—No te atreverías.

Sin embargo ya era muy tarde, Boomer lo había agarrado por la espalda y lo amarró con cadenas antes de que su hermano pudiese reaccionar.

—Bien hecho Boomer, comenzemos por los pantalones.

—¡NO! No me hagan esto…

 **0-(4 minutos despues)-0**

Butch estaba vestido con su ropa favorita, pero a pesar de eso su expresión era de sufrimiento interno puesto a que se sentía profanado.

—Muy bien, vamonos.

— _(Definitivamente voy a odiar esto)_

 **0-0-(EN EL PARQUE)-0-0**

Las chicas se encontraban paradas en una esquina del parque esperando a los chicos; mientras Bubbles soplaba dientes de león que había encontrado de camino allí, Buttercup trataba de encontrar el momento para escaparse e ir devuelta a su casa pero no podía.

Al ver que no llegaba nadie la morena decidió tratar de convencer a sus hermanas de volver.

—Buueeno… ya que no vienen creo que es mejor que…

—…se queden que ya llegó por quien lloraban. — dijo Butch mientras el y sus hermanos aterrizaban frente a las chicas

— _(Me cago en…)_ — se quejó mentalmente la ojiverde al ver que sus planes se habían ido al garete.

—Que bueno que hallan venido chicos. — dijo Blossom con la intención de ser amable con los RRB cosa que, por suerte funcionó.

—Me alegra que hallamos podido venir, ¿cierto chicos? —respondió Brick de igual forma.

Ante la insinuación de su hermano mayor, los dos chicos tuvieron que responder afirmativamente; Boomer con una sonrisa y Butch a regañedientes.

Para sorpresa de las PPG, los chicos se veían bastante bien: Brick vestía con una camiseta roja de mangas cortas con un dibujo de alas negras en la espalda, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas con rojo; su gorra no había dejado su lugar correspondiente en la cabeza del chico.

Boomer llevaba puesta una remera blanca debajo de una camisa azul a cuadros de mangas cortas, pantalones color canela y zapatillas blancas.

La ropa de Butch consistía en una camiseta blanca con un par de franjas verticales verdes, pantalón de camuflaje urbano y zapatillas tenis verdes.

Las chicas se les quedaron viendo durante un corto rato puesto que no se esperaban que les quedaran tan bien, ni siquiera Buttercup.

—Bueno… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó el rubio despertando del trance a las chicas.

—Bien… pensé en que podíamos separarnos en grupos de dos para conocer mejor a nuestra contraparte. — propuso la ojirrosa provocando que su hermana de ojos verdes la viera como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Cómo que estar cada quien con su contraparte?

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar fue nuevamente interrumpida por la afirmativa por parte de los dos azules y de Brick. Y sin que pudiera hacer nada, sus hermanas se fueron cada una con su contraparte respectiva a un lugar del parque en especial dejandola sola con el RRB verde.

—Y bien… ¿adonde quieres ir? — preguntó Butch tratando de sonar amable puesto que no quería ganarse una trompada por parte de la chica.

—¿Yo? Yo me quiero ir a mi casa.

—Si, yo tambien; pero si nos llaman al celular y descubren que no estamos juntos de seguro nos golpearan donde mas nos duele.

Tras oir eso la chica abrió los ojos completamente y se le vino a la mente su Playstation 3.

—De acuerdo, tu ganas.

Gracias a esas palabras, el ojiverde se sintió ligeramente feliz, pues había evitado que la chica se fuera.

—Entonces, ¿Adonde vamos?

La chica en respuesta volteó a algun lugar al azar y vió un pequeño club donde podían beber algo **(sin alcohol claro)** y conversar tranquilamente, aunque ella no haría eso ultimo.

—Vamos a ese lugar, me entró una sed terrible. — dijo la morena comenzó a caminar en dirección al local abierto.

El chico entonces aprovechó para verla con mas detalle, claramente se veía muy bien con esa ropa: Buttercup llevaba puesta una remera verde de mangas cortas y con el cuello abierto hasta los hombros con el dibujo de un cactus al frente **(homenaje al doblaje español: "Cactus")** , debajo llevaba una musculosa negra y sus pantalones eran jeans celestes; sus pies estaban protegidos por un par de zapatillas blancas.

Definitivamente se veía muy sexy.

—¿Qué haces ahí? — preguntó Buttecup al ver que su contraparte no se movía.

—Nada importante, solo admiro el paisaje.

Al oir eso la chica se sonrojó violentamente y le abofeteó con fuerza por su comentario; claramente le estaba mirando el trasero.

Una vez adentro se sentaron en la barra **(claro que no arriba XD)** y pidieron un vaso de gaseosa sabor naranja para cada uno; ya era una cosa en la que se parecían.

La ojiverde bebía tranquilamente de su vaso cuando vió un escenario con un karaoke, rapidamente volteó para otra dirección puesto que no quería tentarse a subir. Butch vió eso y se preguntó si a ella tambien le gustaba la musica como a el.

—¿Quieres… cantar? — preguntó tratando de sonar amable, lo que no fue dificil debido a que se encontraba mas tranquilo con respecto a su situación.

La chica trató de no ser muy obvia pero no lo consiguió, al oir que la persona que estaba cantando había terminado su turno se esforzó por quedarse en su lugar y no subir al escenario para cantar con toda su alma. No es que no le gustara sino que, al estar Butch ahí se moriría de vergüenza.

Al ver que no se atrevería decidió ser el quien subiera al escenario para deleitarlos a todos con su espectacular voz; buscó una canción y encontró lo que le parecía lo mas indicado: "Soy tu problema" de Tricker.

Puso la musica en play y se posicionó frente al micrófono.

 **Aaaaah, tu solo sígueme princesa…**

 **Lada da da da, yo te voy a sepultar; lada da da da mi sonido lo hará.**

 **Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo haré. Yo voy a…**

Al oirlo cantar, Buttercup se levantó abruptamente y se propuso a detenerlo, no quería pasar vergüenza por culpa de ese idiota.

—Bajate de ahí. — dijo ligeramente molesta ganandose la mirada de todos los que estaban allí.

—¿Qué? ¿acaso no te gusta? ¿o es que yo no te agrado?

Ante esa pregunta la chica se quedó callada, no esperaba que el chico le preguntara algo como eso. Pero no tenía tiempo para decir nada mas pues la canción continuaba…

 **Siento no tratarte como diosa, eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga.**

 **Pienso que no eres tan perfecta como todos tus subditos.**

 **Lo siento no soy de azúcar y no soy dulce para ti.**

 **Por eso tu siempre me evitas, debo ser muy inconveniente para ti.**

 **Bien…**

 **-0-**

 **Soy tu problema.**

 **Se lo que piensas, que no soy una persona feliz.**

 **Soy tu problema.**

 **-00-0-00-**

 **Nooooo debería justificarme lo sé.**

 **Nooooo jamas lo haré.**

 **Siento ser una carga yo se que es asi.**

 **Pero yooooo no debo ser el que se reconcilie no.**

Buttercup no podía despegar su vista del escenario, el chico estaba practicamente robandose su atención completa para el solo.

Pero algo era cierto, la letra de la canción encajaba perfectamente con su situación y eso, por alguna razón la hacía sentir mal.

 **¿Qué debo hacer yo?**

 **¿Qué es lo que quiero?**

 **¿Qué debo hacer yo?** _ **(No sé que hacer)**_

 **¿Qué es lo que quiero?** _ **(Beber de ti)**_

 **0-00-00-0**

 **Woohh yo te voy a sepultar** _ **(… a sepultar)**_

 **Woohh mi sonido lo hará.**

 **-0-**

 **Sepultarte y… beber tu sangre…**

La canción finalmente había terminado y Butch se llevó absolutamente todos los aplausos de la gente del local; todos menos una que se había quedado boquiabierta y levemente sonrojada por la voz del ojiverde.

El chico sonrió, pues al parecer había hecho un avance positivo.

—Bueno… ¿nos vamos?

Buttercup despabiló rapidamente y asintió para luego seguirlo por detrás. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico había dejado dinero en la barra dando a entender que estaba pagando la bebida.

Al parecer le debía una disculpa por su comportamiento anterior, pero cuando lo vió no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mas que antes; la espalda de Butch estaba muy bien formada como para un chico de su edad.

— _(Será por su entrenamiento militar.)_ — pensó mientras sonreía; en realidad se había divertido al menos un poco.

Aunque debía admitir algo… ese "paisaje verde" sin duda alguna era algo que valía la pena ver.

 **Fin capitulo 20.**

 **.**

 **Yyyyy hasta aquí llegamos.**

 **Fiuuuuu este capitulo si que me duró bastante; estoy muy felíz por haber escrito un song-fic, ya veo por que tanta gente lo hace.**

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta (y para los que no lo saben) la canción es de FNAFHS , cantada por el personaje Deuz, interpretado por el youtuber Tricker. Vayan a verla que es muy entretenida (yo tambien sé cantar por cierto).**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

 **Chau.**


	4. Cielo azul

**Hola de nuevo a todos.**

 **Wow, ¿3 capitulos seguidos? Estoy en buena racha esta semana.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el song-fic del capitulo anterior y como ya dije, vayan a ver FNAFHS, no se arrepentiran.**

 **Okey, PPG no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de otras caricaturas, yo solo los incorporo en mi historia; cada uno le pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, comenzemos.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 21: CIELO AZUL.**

 **.**

 **0-0-(CON LOS AZULES)-0-0**

Una vez que se habían separado del grupo, Boomer quiso buscar algún lugar al aire libre que fuera agradable para los dos, no quería que su contraparte se sintiera incomoda en un sitio donde no le gustara estar.

—Y… ¿adonde quieres ir? — preguntó algo nervioso tratando de crear una conversación con la chica.

Bubbles se exaltó ligeramente por la pregunta pero rapidamente se puso a pensar; podrían ir a comer algo de algún vendedor ambulante pero no quería parecer conformista ni glotona, también podían ir a hablar cerca de los juegos pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que no.

—¿Qué tal si solo caminamos y hablamos?

Ante esa respuesta el chico asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

Ninguno sabía exactamente que decir debido al solo hecho de que se habían conocido el día de ayer solamente, por ese motivo no tenían muchos temas sobre los cuales hablar. Sin embargo el rubio trató de comenzar la conversación con algo facil.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Bubbles se sorprendió por lo que había oído por lo que se dispuso a responder con honestidad, lo mejor era ser sincera y así podría conocer mejor al chico.

—Bueno, me gustan los animales asi como hablar con ellos…

—¿Hablar? — preguntó extrañado el ojiazul.

—Si, hablar; lo que pasa es que mi super poder especial es hablar todos los idiomas existentes, incluído el de los animales.

El chico captó inmediatamente lo que su contraparte había dicho, era cierto pues ellos tambien tenían poderes especiales que los hacían únicos frente al otro.

—¿Y qué mas te gusta hacer? — volvió a preguntar con la intención de continuar con la conversación.

—… tambien me gusta el arte en general y hacer cosas como dibujar, leer novelas y ver peliculas.

Ahí había algo en lo que se parecían, a ella tambien le gustaba lo mismo que a el; solo faltaba saber que genero le gustaba mas.

—Y, ¿Qué genero prefieres en una historia?

La rubia lo miró extrañada, nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta y por eso no estaba segura de que responder.

—Bien… me gusta el romance, la fantasía y… y….— definitivamente no quería decir el ultimo puesto que le daba vergüenza por el simple hecho de ser como era y ver peliculas de ese tipo.

—¿Y…?— la incitó a responder el chico, claramente tenía curiosidad.

—…la… ción. — respondió tratando de que no se oyera.

—Perdón, ¿Qué?

—La… cci..n.

Definitivamente no quería decirlo, había algo que le causaba no querer decirlo y eso era lo que Boomer quería saber.

—Por favor ¿podrías decirlo un poco mas alto?

Al verse acorralada por las palabras del chico, Bubbles se cansó de tratar de ocultarlo y lo dijo sin gritar demasiado fuerte.

—¡La acción! Me gustan peliculas como Rapido y furioso, El transportador y otros mas.

Definitivamente se sentía muy mal en ese momento, no quería ver al chico puesto que seguramente se estaría burlando de ella.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se reía sino que la estaba mirando con una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿…y?

—¿Eh? Creí que te reirías de mí.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Bueno, cuando mis hermanas se enteraron les pareció raro que me gustaran ese tipo de peliculas siendo como soy; por eso prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, para que no se rían de mi.

Al oir la explicación de la chica Boomer sonrió y no pudo evitar soltar una risita nasal.

—¿Sabes…? No eres la unica con gustos raros de peliculas.

Bubbles lo miró curiosa, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, mis hermanos no lo saben pero… a mi gusta ver peliculas de Barbie.

La rubia puso una mueca de risa y a la vez felicidad al oir eso; definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

—¿Barbie?

—Si. Y tambien My little pony, las princesas de Disney, etcétera.

—Así que no soy la única con gustos raros.

—Es lo que dije.

En eso ambos comenzaron a reir debido al hecho de que se parecían bastante en cuanto a ese tipo de gustos.

Una vez que pararon de reirse, Boomer miró a la chica con mas atención y notó un detalle que no había visto antes: los ojos de Bubbles tenían un brillo que opacaba facilmente al de las estrellas y por tanto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Cuando la rubia sintió que el chico la estaba mirando volteó a verlo provocando que este desviara la mirada rapidamente.

—¿Pasa algo Boomer?

—No, no pasa nada. — respondió nervioso y tratando de calmarse para seguir con su conversación. —Bueno… ¿de qué...?

—¡Oh mira! Una banca, podemos sentarnos ahí. — dijo la ojiazul interrumpiendo al chico rubio.

Ambos se sentaron y la chica miró a Boomer incitandolo a seguir.

—Y bien… ¿Qué querías decir?

—Ah, si… ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

Bubbles pensó por un rato hasta que se le ocurrió un tema ideal para conocerse mas a fondo.

—Me gustaría conocer algún momento de tu vida. Luego yo te contaré uno de la mía.

Al oir esa idea, el rowdy sonrió y comenzó a recordar algún momento que pudiera contarle. Cuando recordó uno se preparó para contarlo.

—Bueno, esto ocurrió hace 2 años…

 **Flashback.**

 _En una base en medio del Sahara se encontraban los tres RRB en la azotea de una de las instalaciones; Butch estaba tirando piedras lo mas lejos que podía, Brick pensaba y Boomer solo leía una novela que le había llegado el día anterior._

 _Una vez que se aburrió de tirar piedras a la nada, el moreno se levantó y se dirijió hacia su hermanito menor dispuesto a ver que era lo que estaba leyendo._

— _Boomer, ¿Cómo se llama esa novela? — preguntó mientras se agachaba un poco para alcanzar a ver mejor._

—" _Bajo la misma estrella". — respondió secamente; no es que estuviera de mal humor ni tampoco le molestaba que sus hermanos se metieran en lo que estaba haciendo, lo que pasaba era que estaba tan sumergido en su lectura que se olvidaba casi por completo que existía el mundo._

— _¿Y de qué trata? — volvió a preguntar el ojiverde._

— _¿Eso importa realmente? Solo dejame seguir leyendo. — dijo mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja._

— _Uy que amargado; Brick di algo. — exclamó Butch tratando de hacer que su hermano mayor lo ayudara a salvar a Boomer de la novela que lo tenía prisionero de nuevo._

— _Algo._

 _Esa respuesta claramente estaba dirigida mas para el verde que para el azul puesto que provocó que el moreno le levantara el dedo del medio al chico de la gorra; por suerte funcionó ya que el rubio reaccionó riendose y cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos._

— _Ustedes si que saben como salvarme. — dijo el ojiazul con sarcasmo, aún así seguía sonriendo._

— _Claro, sin nosotros ya te habríamos perdido hace meses. — decía Butch mientras pasaba su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de su hermano menor y comenzaba a rasaparle la cabeza con su puño._

 _En eso, ambos miraron a su hermano mayor quien seguía mirando el horizonte._

— _Brick, ¿en qué estás pensando? — preguntó el moreno soltando al ojiazul._

— _Pensaba… en si habrá algo esperandonos hallá afuera._

— _¿A qué te refieres? — volvió a preguntar el ojiverde._

— _Me refiero… a si la gente nos aceptará cuando lleguemos._

— _La verdad que no estoy muy seguro, ya sabes que los únicos que saben de nuestra existencia son el gobierno y el ejercito. — respondió Boomer ofreciendo su opinión a la conversación._

— _Si, lo sé pero… me pregunto si hallá afuera hay alguien esperandonos._

— _¿Cómo un enemigo?_

— _No, hablo de… ¿saben qué? Mejor olvidenlo… olviden lo que dije. — dijo el pelinaranja mientras voltaba moviendo los brazos en señal de que no importaba lo que acababa de decir._

— _Vamos Brick, sueltalo. — lo alentaba su hermano de ojos verdes mientras sonreía de forma burlona._

— _No, no lo voy a decir; tengo cierre._

— _Vamos hermano, dilo que no hay vergüenza en eso. ¡Brick, Brick, Brick, Brick,Bri…!_

 _Al ver que no pararían hasta que lo dijera, el ojirrojo no tuvo mas elección que decirlo._

— _¡Bueno ya! Lo digo. — gritó con tal de que sus hermanos se callaran de una vez —Pensaba en si encontraremos el… el… el amor cuando salgamos de aquí._

 _Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente y luego a su lider._

— _Vaya Brick, no sabía que fueras tan sentimental. — dijo Butch con un tono pícaro en su voz._

— _¿Ya ven? Por eso no lo quería decir._

— _Bueno, al menos tenemos suerte que no te hallas vuelto gay, aquí solo hay hombres._

 _Al oir eso, Brick se volteó y miró a su hermano con unos ojos ofendidos._

— _Butch, ¡ahora si te mato! — dijo mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo._

— _¡Retirada! — gritó a la vez que levantaba vuelo lo mas lejos posible de su encabronado hermano._

 _Boomer simplemente miraba la escena con una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no se divertían de esa forma y eso le daba una buena sensación de nostalgia._

 _Pero no tenía tiempo para recordar, tenía que salvar a Butch o sino perderían un hermano._

— _¡Aguanta Butch, ahí voy!_

 _Entonces comenzó a volar detrás de ellos con el objetivo de divertirse tambien._

 **Fin flashback.**

—Ja ja ja ja ja, ¿en serio pasó eso? — preguntó Bubbles entre risas, definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo con el rubio.

—Ja ja, si y eso no es todo, luego de perseguirnos durante cuatro minutos caímos en la arena y al volver nos tomamos una ducha fría que casi nos dá hipotermia masiva.

La chica volvió a estallar en risas, debía admitir que no era tan gracioso en realidad pero el solo hecho de pasar tiempo con Boomer la hacía sentirse felíz por alguna razón.

—¿Sabes Boomer? La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo.

Al oir eso, el chico se sintió halagado y sonrió nerviosamente, nunca nadie le había dicho eso y mucho menos una chica, en primer lugar porque nunca había conocido una de su misma edad.

—Yo… yo tambien me divierto mucho a tu lado.

En eso un grupo de 5 chicos se acercó a ellos; no parecían ser amables pues miraban mal a Bubbles y eso no le agradaba nada al rubio.

—Oye, ¿tu eres una de las Powerpuff girls?

Bubbles asintió algo temerosa ante la pregunta, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y eso nunca le gustaba pues le recordaba el motivo por el que se habían mudado tantas veces los ultimos años.

—¡Jah! Lo sabía, ustedes provocaron la destrucción del "Barrio mercado" el día de ayer.

—¡Si! Deberían irse al lugar de donde vinieron.

Los insultos hicieron que la rubia agachara la cabeza con la vergüenza en su rostro, claramente no habían provocado la destrucción pero no pudieron evitarla.

Sin embargo las palabras de los chicos se detuvieron ante la intervención de Boomer quien se había puesto frente a estos con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué sabes tu de lo que pasó allí?

—Mucho, estuve ahí.

—Eso no significa que tengas derecho a insultarla solo porque hizo su trabajo bien.

Ante ese comentario, el chico frente al ojiazul sonrió de forma burlona y procedió a contestar.

—Si hubiese hecho bien lo que claramente no debió haber hecho el festival no se habría cancelado.

Boomer entendió a que se refería, "La ley Anti-heroe" indicaba que los heroes no podían volver a ejercer su papel en la comunidad pues sería considerado delito federal. Pero por suerte para las chicas, se les perdonó la sentencia que les correspondía gracias a las influencias del profesor Ishida.

—Si debió hacerlo o no, ese no es motivo para señalarla como mala persona.

—Eso no importa realmente, lo que importa es lo que hizo hace 5 años. Por su culpa el mundo casi llega a su fin.

El ojiazul no entendía de que estaban hablando, volteó a ver a Bubbles y vió que estaba a punto de llorar. Eso lo enfureció; por suerte utilizó el comentario de su "oponente" a favor suyo.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste…— dijo con una sonrisa segura en su rostro —…fue hace 5 años por lo que ya es pasado; por lo tanto… — su rostro pasó a uno mas serio —…disculpense con ella.

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a reirse a modo de burla, ¿Quién se creía este para decirles que hacer?

—Ja ja, obligame. — dijo incitandolo a una pelea.

Boomer sonrió ligeramente.

—De acuerdo… te obligo a que te disculpes con ella.

El chico se rió aun mas fuerte junto a sus compañeros.

—Tu te lo buscaste.

Dicho esto le ensestó un golpe directo a la cara que nunca llegó, pues el rubio rapidamente sujetó su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, provocó que tropezara con la ayuda de sus pie y brazo derecho dejandolo a merced de perder en cualquier momento.

Bubbles lo miró ligeramente asustada, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado sin importar quien fuera.

—Por favor Boomer detente, no es necesario.

El ojiazul la miró y decidió aflojar el agarre. Una vez que lo soltó, el grupo de chicos corrió despavorido en dirrección contraria a la que estaban los rubios.

—Perdón Bubbles, me dejé llevar.

La chica simplemente sonrió ligeramente antes de apoyar una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquilo, no hay nada de malo en hacer justicia por la fuerza; aunque prefiero que la gente hable mal de mi.

Ante eso, Boomer se volteó y tomó las manos de la chica con suavidad mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero yo no quiero eso; me aseguraré de que vivas mejor desde ahora en adelante.

La powerpuff azul se sonrojó, no solo por las palabras del chico sinó tambien porque este estaba bastante cerca de su rostro.

Al darse cuenta de su cercanía, el rowdy la soltó rapidamente y se alejó un poco con la cara completamente roja.

Luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio ambos comenzaron a reir.

— _Definitivamente pasar rato con Boomer es muy divertido. Me alegra que finalmente halla podido encontrar a alguien con quien volar en este enorme cielo azul que es mi mundo._

 **Fin capitulo 21.**

 **.**

 **Okey… no se por qué pero creo que no me salió como esperaba. Si ustedes tienen una opinión diferente hagamenlo saber con un review por favor.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El siguiente capitulo será de los rojos así que estén atentos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Chau.**


	5. Flores rojas

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores.**

 **Me gustaría ser franco con ustedes y decirles que las explicaciones del capitulo anterior las voy a dar al final de este capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: las chicas superpoderosas (o super nenas) no me pertenecen, tampoco algun otro personaje de caricatura, anime o videojuego. Yo solo los incorporo a mi historia.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir… comencemos.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 22: FLORES ROJAS.**

 **.**

Se habían separado de sus hermanos hace diez minutos y aún no sabían donde ir, por culpa de eso el ambiente era demasiado incomodo puesto a que ninguno quería hacer el ridiculo al hacer una propuesta sin sentido.

Blossom miró de reojo al pelinaranja y se dio cuenta que era solo un poquito mas alto que ella; no es que eso importara mucho pero le llamó la atención, aparte de que sus brazos tenían mucho músculo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se sonrojó y desvió la mirada en dirección contraria.

Brick no estaba mejor, no tuvo tiempo para planear un lugar al que ir con ella y por lo tanto no sabía que hacer en esta situación.

De un momento para el otro comenzó a sentir la mirada de la chica pero no se atrevió a mirarla, no quería incomodarla mas de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

— _(Okey… solo calmate, no puede ser tan dificil encontrar un tema de conversación ¿verdad?.)_ — pensó el chico mientras buscaba algo de lo que podían hablar; para su mala suerte no se le ocurría nada.

En eso escuchó una canción que le resultaba familiar, venía de un club que al parecer tenía karaoke, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que la voz del cantante se parecía a la de su hermano Butch.

—Oye, ¿esa voz no se parece a la de tu hermano? — preguntó la chica al percatarse tambien de la música.

—Si…— dijo el ojirrojo confirmando la sospecha — Entremos a ese local.

La ojirrosa lo miró caminar en dirección al lugar y comenzó a seguirlo.

Una vez adentro ambos chicos vieron como todas las personas del club tenían la mirada fija al escenario donde se encontraba Butch cantando una canción.

Brick miró a su hermano y luego a la barra, tomó la mano de su contraparte y se dirigió a sentarse.

La chica se exaltó un poco al sentir la mano del chico de la gorra y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, rapidamente su cara volvió a tornarse de su color original al sentarse frente al mueble.

—¿Qué quieres pedir? Yo pago. — dijo el chico llamando la atención de su contraparte quien estaba algo distraída.

—¿Eh? ¡ah!, un jugo de pomelo por favor; pero no es necesario que tu…—

—Dos jugos de pomelo por favor. — pidió Brick al sujeto que le atendía, no dejó terminar hablar a la ojirrosa que trató de decirle que no era necesario que él pagara.

Les trajeron las bebidas a ambos y se dispusieron a beber mientras escuchaban como el ojiverde terminaba de cantar.

— _(Debo admitir que tiene buena voz. Me pregunto si Brick tambien cantará igual de bien.)_ — pensó Blossom.

Butch había terminado de cantar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar; el chico bajó hacia donde se encontraba Buttercup y le hizo una seña de irse del lugar a lo que la morena asintió aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Antes de que los dos verdes pudieran retirarse, Brick se paró y detuvo a su hermano agarrandolo del brazo.

El moreno volteó para ver quien lo arraba y se asombró al ver de quien se trataba.

—Brick, ¿Qué hacen acá? — preguntó mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano.

—Bueno… caminabamos cerca y cuando te escuchamos cantar decidimos entrar para aprovechar la situación.

—A mi no me mientes, no sabían adonde ir y vinieron aquí solo para improvisar, ¿cierto?

Ante esas palabras, el pelinaranja puso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Butch y lo empujó levemente provocando una risa por parte de este.

Al ver a ambos rowdys convivir como hermanos, Blossom pensó que lo mas sensato habría sido salir todos juntos al mismo lugar pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso, ahora lo que importaba era convivir con los RRB.

—Oye Brick, ¿tu tambien cantas al igual que Butch? —preguntó Buttercup a lo que el ojirrojo negó con la cabeza; la verdad es que el sabía cantar pero si se comparaba con su hermano de verde no era tan bueno.

Al escuchar a su hermana, Blossom miró de reojo el escenario, allí se encontraba un sujeto cualquiera cantando una canción llamada "Chandelier" de Titovash; al parecer tendría que esperar para poder cantar ella.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos a hablar entre los seis? — propuso el ojiverde a lo que su hermano lo miró curioso.

—¿Cómo que "seis"? solo somos cuatro.

—Le voy a mandar un mensaje a Boomer para que vengan aquí. — dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la barra.

Esto no era lo que Blossom tenía en mente, ella planeaba hablar con Brick acerca de su renacimiento como clones y otras preguntas mas que requerían respuestas; pero, que se le podía hacer.

 **0-0-(CON LOS AZULE)-0-0**

Ambos rubios se encontraban cerca de unos arboles, Bubbles juntaba flores y las juntaba en un pañuelo limpio que tenía; Boomer solo la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía una niña.

Luego de lo que había pasado hace rato, el chico pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a un lugar donde se sintiera mejor, ¡y vaya que lo logró! No pensó que la chica cambiaría de actitud tan pronto y de forma tan radical pero le restó importancia y continuó observando como la ojiceleste perseguía mariposas.

En eso sonó su celular, lo sacó y vió que había recibido un mensaje de Butch.

— _bumer, veni al cluv ke esta al frente del parke. estamos los 4 aki._

El rubio sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hermano nunca sabría escribir bien cuando se trataba de algo normal, pero cuando tenía que escribir algún poema o canción era un diccionario perfecto… simplemente no lo entendía.

El rowdy guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y procedió a llamar a su contraparte.

—¡Bubbles!

La nombrada volteó a verlo, cuando se dio cuenta que la llamaba se encaminó hacia el.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Butch acaba de mandarme un mensaje, dice que están él, Brick y tus hermanas en un club cerca de aquí.

Ante esa pequeña noticia, la rubia mostró una amplia sonrisa y prosiguió a caminar en compañía del chico hacia el lugar indicado.

 **0-0-(EN EL CLUB DE KARAOKE)-0-0**

Blossom tomaba tranquilamente de su vaso el vital liquido mientras escuchaba como los dos RRB hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, al parecer la salida de a pares se había disuelto bastante rapido.

—Y que lo digas, comienzo a creer que el escritor solo está improvisando.

La chica se asustó un poco y volteó a ver quien había hablado, se calmó rapidamente al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Bucky quien se encontraba bebiendo un tarro de cerveza bastante grande.

—¿No crees que estás demasiado joven para beber? — preguntó ella provocando que este la viera.

—Tranquila, es agua. — dijo para despues tomar otro trago del gigantesco vaso.

La pelinaranja solo lo miró extrañada pero luego volvió a su semblante tranquilo puesto que ya conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para saber que era bastante raro.

Brick veía como su contraparte hablaba animadamente con el chico, no lo conocía a detalle pero recordaba haberlo visto el día anterior cuando el profesor Ishida había llegado al campo de batalla. Por alguna razón no le agradó mucho esa escena pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de su hermano.

—…Brick, ¡eh Brick!

El ojirrojo reaccionó miró a Butch quien lo había hecho volver en sí.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Butch?

—¿Qué qué pasa? Te distrajiste mirando a tu novia y no me escuchaste, eso es de mala educación.

El chico de la gorra se sonrojó fuertemente al oir la palabra "novia" cuando se refirió a Blossom por lo que golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza por decir esa estupidez.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

Mientras eso pasaba, Buttercup estaba ligeramente aburrida puesto a que ella tambien quería cantar, por desgracia para ella en ese mismo lugar se encontraba Butch y eso le daba vergüenza por alguna razón.

La persona que estaba cantando en ese momento ya casi terminaba y la ojiverde no creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo mas antes de que sus deseos de cantar le ganaran y la obligaran a subir al escenario.

Por suerte para ella entraron por la puerta el par de rubios, salvandola de caer en la tentación. Bubbles siempre lograba controlar sus impulsos, o al menos la mayoría de estos.

La morena corrió a abrazar a su hermanita sorprendiendola en el proceso.

—¡Bubbles! Ay que bueno que llegaste, me estaba desesperando.

La rubia no entendía mucho a que se refería con eso, pero despues de analizar mejor su reacción se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasandole a su hermana.

—Ya ya, tranquilízate y no te alteres que estás haciendo una escena. — dijo Blossom mientras se acercaba a la ojiverde provocando que esta soltara a la ojiazul.

Boomer, al ver esa escena se dirijió hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el motivo de esa reacción?

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

—Tal vez tiene envidia de mi canto, o sino se enamoró de mi voz. — dijo Butch presumiendo de sus talentos naturales.

El rubio lo miró a modo de reprimenda, aún no entendía el por qué de que su hermano se creyera la gran cosa.

—¿A si? Si no mal recuerdo Brick canta mejor que tu. — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una expresión de seguridad en el rostro.

Brick soltó una risa nasal por el comentario, siempre encontraban una forma de hundir al ojiverde y siempre surtía efecto en contra del ego de este.

El moreno se sintió ligeramente ofendido ante las palabras de su hermano menor, pero decidió dejar pasar ese comentario porque se encontraba de buen humor y no podía permitirse arruinar su día con una discusión sin sentido.

En eso, una voz femenina inundó el local, todos voltearon al escenario y grande fue la sorpresa del chico de la gorra al ver quien se encontraba frente al micrófono.

 **Pedí un deseo ayer no me preguntes cual fue**

 **Te miro y caigo otra vez yo ya no sé qué haré**

 **Daría todo y mas para tus labios besar**

 **En mi camino estás y ya no sé que haré**

Blossom sabía por qué subió al escenario, quería liberarse de los nervios mediante el canto y, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, sintió como que algo la había impulsado a elegir dicha canción; no es que no le gustara, pero se sentía muy identificada con la letra.

 **Tu vas pasando, caigo delirando**

 **Digo preguntando, ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡oh baby!**

 **-0-**

 **Hey te conosco y aunque no hables,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

 **Es tan dificil y aunque reclame,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames**

 **Hey te conosco y aunque no hables,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

 **Si es de día o es por la tarde,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero que su hermana se atreviera a cantar así de la nada solo significaba que la pelinaranja se encontraba estresada y eso Buttercup lo sabía muy bien.

Lo único que no le cabía en la cabeza era la canción… ¿Por qué de todas las canciones melosas y cursis tenía que ser justamente esa? A ella le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo, pero no le parecía una canción muy recomendable para la situación en la que estaban en estos momentos, con tres chicos y ellas saliendo con uno cada una…

— _(Momento, ¿será que…?)_ — pensó inmediatamente al llegar a cierta conclusión.

—Si, yo tambien lo pensé, pero no creo que sea eso. — dijo Bucky llamando la atención de la morena.

¿A qué se referiría con eso? En fin, ya le preguntaría las razones a su hermana despues, por ahora solo se limitaría a disfrutar del momento.

 **¿Por qué no llamas? No sé, toma su tiempo tal vez.**

 **Nada me has dado y lo sé, yo todo lo entregué.**

 **De pronto empiezo a rogar si mi futuro es real,**

 **En mi camino estás y ya no sé que haré.**

El ojirrojo oyó esa ultima parte, no supo el motivo pero sintió que estaba dirijida a el en especial.

De pronto vió como su hermano rubio invitaba a bailar a la PPG azul.

— _(Si tan solo fuera tan abierto como tu Boomer.)_

 **Tu vas pasando, caigo delirando,**

 **Digo preguntando, ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡oh baby!**

 **-0-**

 **Hey te conosco y aunque no hables,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

 **Es tan dificil y aunque reclame,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames**

 **Hey te conosco y aunque no hables,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

 **Si es de día o es por la tarde,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

 **00-0-00**

 **Por que en mi vida tu me hacias falta…**

 **Me hacías falta… me hacias fal-falta.**

 **Por que en mi vida tu me hacias falta…**

 **No había nada… me hacias fal-falta.**

Ambos rubios bailaban en la pista al igual que muchas otras personas, definitivamente la voz de la ojirrosa era hermosa y con esa canción daban muchas ganas de bailar.

La música se había calmado un poco, esa parte no tenía letra y por lo tanto no era bailable hasta despues de unos segundos, segundos que Boomer aprovechó para apreciar mas a la chica que tenía enfrente: cabellos rubios y sedosos, ojos celestes y brillantes como las estrellas y una sonrisa que provocaba que su corazón saltara cada vez que la veía. Definitivamente era una chica bellisima y todo en ella lo denotaba.

La música volvió a retomar ritmo y Bubbles se comenzó a animar nuevamente, ahora venía la mejor parte.

 **Es tan dificil y aunque reclame,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames**

 **Hey te conosco y aunque no hables,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

 **Si es de día o es por la tarde,**

 **Si tengo suerte quizas me llames.**

 **00-0-00**

 **Por que en mi vida tu me hacias falta…**

 **Me hacías falta… me hacias fal-falta.**

 **Por que en mi vida tu me hacias falta…**

 **Me hacias falta…**

 **¡Quizas me llames!**

La música terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Blossom hizo una pequeña reverencia y procedió a bajar del escenario; ahora si se sentía mas relajada luego de cantar.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo del que ella era partícipe y se dio cuenta de que Bubbles y el menor de los RRB habían bailado pues venían de la pista de baile.

—Wow, no sabía que cantaras tan bien rosadita. — dijo Butch con un tono sorprendido, realmente no esperaba que la pelinaranja fuese tan buena en un campo artístico como ese.

—Gracias Butch, aunque la verdad que tu tambien cantaste muy bien cuando llegamos.

Ante ese pequeño halago, el moreno se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza puesto que nadie le había dicho algo así, lo máximo que decían sus hermanos con respecto a eso era un "¡cierra la p**a boca!"

El que mas se encontraba sorprendido por la demostración era Brick, el hecho de que Blossom hubiese cantado justo esa canción le había causado una sensación desconocida en el pecho.

En eso recordó algo que había visto en el parque hace rato. Se acercó a la chica y le tomó la mano incitandola a seguirlo.

—Ven conmigo. — dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en direccion al parque.

La chica se sonrojó al sentir la mano del ojirrojo, inmediatamente sintió que era llevada a rastras por el chico en dirección a la puerta.

Una vez afuera, el chico de la gorra levantó vuelo siendo seguido por la ojirrosa.

Aterrizaron en un pequeño espacio verde lleno de flores y con un par de arboles con flores rojas. El chico arrancó una de estas y luego se acercó a la pelinaranja con la intención de darsela.

—Es una flor de Seibo, un arbol sudamericano. — dijo mientras lo ponía entre los cabellos de la chica. — Pensé que te quedaría bien. Por cierto… me gustó como cantaste.

La ojirrosa sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente al ver el acto de humildad que realizaba su contraparte hacia ella.

Ambos rojos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, no supieron cuando ni tampoco les importó en lo más mínimo pero comenzaron a sentirse como flotando en un espacio blanco y tranquilo, lleno de paz y luz.

Por desgracia para los dos el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar lo que provocó que ambos reaccionaran y volvieran a la realidad.

Era un mensaje de su hermana Bubbles:

— _Blossy, nos hemos vuelto a casa y los RRB tambien; te esperamos con algo de comida lista. Bye._

La pelinaranja guardó rapidamente el aparato; aún tenía la cara roja y por lo visto Brick tambíen estaba igual.

—Bu-bueno, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas. Nos vemos. — dijo algo apenada mientras se daba vuelta y levantaba vuelo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera despegarse por completo del suelo, el chico de ojos rojos la detuvo sujetandole suavemente el brazo provocando que ambos se sonrojaran un poco.

—¿Te… te puedo acompañar a tu casa? — comenzó a decir — …di-digo, lo mejor será que te acompañe a tu casa, no es correcto que el hombre sea descortés. — se corrigió rapidamente aún con la cara levemente enrojecida.

La chica reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza para luego comenzar a volar al lado del chico de gorra roja.

Mientras eso pasaba, una figura oculta entre las ramas del arbol se encontraba con un arco y flechas rojos, estas ultimas tenían punta de corazón y el chico era de cabellera albina.

—Rayos, casi lo logro. — dijo para luego bajar del arbol con sumo cuidado y dirgirse hacia algun lado.

 **0-0-(EN LA CASA DE LAS CHICAS)-0-0**

Ambos rojos aterrizaron frente al jardín de la casa. Brick se detuvo al llegar a la pequeña puerta que separaba la vereda **(o como le digan ustedes)** de la vivienda.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana. —dijo el ojirrojo mientras su contraparte volteaba a verlo.

—Si… adios.

Ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar provocando así un silencio incomodo que fue roto por la voz del ojirrojo.

—Me agradó esta salida.

—Si, a mi tambien. — al decir eso, la chica se inclinó levemente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla en señal de confianza y amistad hacia el — Adios.

Una vez que la puerta de la casa se había cerrado, el chico finalmente reaccionó, se había quedado quieto y con la boca semi-abierta al recibir ese pequeño contacto de los labios de la ojirrosa.

— _(Puedo estar seguro de algo, este día fue el mejor desde que salimos al mundo… ¡y fue el segundo!)_ — pensó mientras levantaba vuelo en dirección a la base donde ahora vivía el con sus hermanos.

 **0-0-(CON BLOSSOM)-0-0**

La chica, apenas cerró la puerta, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación evitando las preguntas de sus hermanas.

Se miró al espejo que tenía y vió que su rostro estaba levemente enrojecido. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la flor que tenía en su cabello y sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

— _(Flor del seibo, creo que es mi flor favorita.)_

 **Fin capitulo 22.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, como ya dije al empezar el capitulo voy a explicar lo que había pasado en el capitulo anterior: Bubbles se comporta diferente debido a que el día anterior había ocurrido toda la batalla de "El encuentro" y si recuerdan bien, en esa batalla fue víctima del poder de Breannin lo que provocó que sus peores recuerdos la atormentaran de nuevo. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿alguien como Bubbles puede superar un trauma como ese?**

 **Por cierto, esta explicación se la doy principalmente a "ikare" que fue quien me dejó un comentario al respecto.**

 **En fin, voy a dar mas explicaciones mas adelante pero será a modo de dialogos o narración en la historia.**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Chau.**


	6. Segunda oportunidad (Parte 1)

**Hola de nuevo, perdon si me tardé en subir capitulos pero la verdad es que merecía un descanso luego de escribir 5 capitulos en una semana completa (mas o menos)**

 **disclaimer: PPG y cualquier otro personaje no me pertenece a excepción de los OC que aparezcan.**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 23: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD (parte 1)**

.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Powerville, las aves cantaban y las nubes dejan paso a los rayos del sol para que ilumine la tierra en la que vivimos.

No muy lejos de allí, un chico de larga cabellera naranja se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama; la paz era irrompible y nadie podría arruinarle su sueño…

—¡A LEVANTARSE QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!

—¡AAAAAAH! "PLUM" — el chico cayó repentinamente al suelo tras oir el grito de su hermano menor; inmediatamente se levantó hecho una furia —¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!? ¡casi me matas del susto!

—¿Qué no me oíste? Dije que llegamos tarde a la escuela. — dijo Boomer sin inmutarse por la reacción de su hermano.

Brick volteó a ver su despertador y se dio cuenta de que faltaba una hora para que fueran las 08:00 am.

— Oye, ¿Cómo que…?— volvió a ver a su hermano y este había desaparecido — _(Ese Boomer es mas inteligente de lo que aparenta, solo espero que no se pase con Butch.)_ — pensó con una sonrisa irónica, el rubio lo había engañado para que se levantara y funcionó.

Brick comenzó a dirigir su vista alrededor de su habitación, luego de haber llegado a la base el profesor Ishida decidió que lo mejor sería que los RRB durmieran en habitaciones separadas debido a que eran adolescentes y necesitaban de privacidad.

Cuando terminó la "inspección", el chico de la gorra se dirigió al armario para cambiarse de ropa.

En eso escucha el sonido de unos golpes y objetos rompiendose en la habitación de al lado seguidos por palabrotas e insultos.

—¡Perdón pero no despertabas!

—¿Pero tenía que ser un balde? Me bastaba con un vaso de agua.

El pelinaranja vió como sus hermanos corrían por el pasillo, uno mojado y el otro medio desesperado; le dio risa al principio pero luego recobró la compostura.

—¡Chicos! Dejen de hacer estupideces y cambiense. — les dijo a ambos a lo que obedecieron rapidamente — _(De acuerdo… este es el segundo día y hemos hecho un gran avance con las PPG, eso es muy positivo)_ — pensó Brick mientras la imagen de la ojirrosa invadía su mente provocandole un sonrojo a lo que inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse— _(… solo, no te distraigas.)_

 **0-0-(CON BUTCH)-0-0**

— _(¿Soy yo o este día siento un dejavoo?_ — pensaba el moreno mientras se ajustaba la corbata negra, pero como no quería perder tiempo en formalidades se decidió por algo mas simple: quitó la corbata del conjunto y se desprendió un par de botones de la camisa, los de arriba para ser mas precisos. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, este si era su estilo.

—¡Butch, sal que tenemos que ir a la escuela! — gritó Boomer incitandolo a apurarse.

El ojiverde se preguntaba ¿Por qué era necesario salir tan pronto? Si, sabía que vivían lejos de la ciudad pero el hecho de poder volar les facilitaba mucho las cosas. Tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación.

 **0-0-(CON BOOMER)-0-0**

El rubio trataba de ordenar su cabeza antes de tener que salir de la base, no quería hacer un papelón allí afuera y echar toda la misión a la basura, es mas ¿Por qué tenía que ser el quien despertara a los dos mayores? Sabía que era el que mas temprano se levantaba pero eso no era excusa para tener que levantarse tan temprano solo para ir a la escuela a la que llegan en tan solo 5 minutos de vuelo. En eso recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando volvieron del parque:

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Boomer y Butch acababan de llegar a la base, una vez adentro cada uno tenía en mente ir a un lugar diferente al del otro: el ojiazul se disponía a ir al comedor y el moreno a la sala de entrenamiento._

 _Sin embargo una voz los detuvo._

— _Bienvenidos chicos, ¿Cómo les fue? — preguntó amablemente el profesor Ishida llamando la atención de los dos RRB, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que faltaba el mayor por lo que cambió la pregunta —¿Dónde está Brick?_

 _Ambos hermanos se miraron de reojo con nerviosismo, no sabían donde se había ido el pelinaranja pero tenían una idea de donde y con quién podría estar._

 _Butch decidió tomar la palabra._

— _Dijo que tenía algo pendiente que hacer y por eso nos adelantamos._

 _Eso no era del todo mentira, sabían que su hermano se había quedado con la chica de rosa pero no tenían idea de para qué._

 _El científico los miró tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en las palabras del rowdy, luego suspiró un poco cansado y se dio vuelta para irse a su oficina._

— _Haré como que les creo, luego hablaré con Brick. — dijo para despues comenzar a caminar._

 _Ambos chicos soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo inconcientemente luego de que su superior abandonara la sala, no sabían por qué pero el profesor Ishida tenía algo en su personalidad que les aterraba._

 _Le restaron importancia y se dirigieron a su habitación, pero cuando llegaron al cuarto se sorprendieron ligeramente por lo que vieron: el lugar estaba hecho especialmente para Brick puesto que el color dominante era el rojo y sus cosas estaban ordenadas cerca de un escritorio, la ropa del pelinaranja estaba doblada sobre la unica cama de la habitación y la mayoría de la indumentaria del chico consistía en gorras_ **(XD)** _._

 _Ambos hermanos salieron del cuarto y se dieron cuenta de que al lado se encontraban otras dos habitaciones, una con una marca azul y la otra con una marca verde; lo raro era que al otro lado del pasillo habían otras tres puertas, las marcas eran de los colores naranja, amarillo y gris._

— _Bueno, me iré a mi "nueva" habitación. — dijo Butch mientras se dirigía a la puerta de verde y pasaba a su cuarto._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Boomer devolviendolo a la realidad.

—…ja Butch?

—¿Qué? — preguntó el rubio pues no había oído lo primero que su hermano mayor le había dicho.

—Que cuándo baja Butch.

—Ah, no lo sé, tal vez cuando se haya secado su "cabello como la seda". — dijo Boomer a modo de burla lo que provocó una pequeña risa por parte de su hermano mayor; hacer bromas sobre el hobbie del ojiverde era algo de lo que no se cansaban por muy malos que fueran los chistes.

—"Cabello como la seda, brazos fuertes tal cual roble, y con ellos y voz noble, ¡acabaré contigo idiota!" — dijo poéticamente el moreno mientras se lanzaba hacia su hermano menor con la intención de golpearlo pero no lo logró puesto que el ojiazul se había movido lejos de su alcance.

—Vaya al fin llegas hermano, ¿Qué te impedía reunirte con nosotros a tomar el té como los caballeros refinados que somos? — decía Brick con un tono educado y delicado mientras fingía que tomaba una taza de té, todo con el objetivo de provocar a Butch cosa que consiguió facilmente.

—Tu cierra la maldita boca y dime qué hay para comer.

El pelinaranja tomó una pequeña bolsa marrón que contenía algo de comida y se la arrojó al ojiverde.

—Ahí tienes, guardalo para la escuela porque vamos a ir caminando.

Boomer y Butch abrieron los ojos a más no poder, ¿Cómo que ir caminando? ¿no tenían un vehículo para salir de la base sin necesidad de volar?

—Momento, je je je… creo que oí mal ¿acaso dijiste que iremos caminando de aquí para la escuela? — preguntó el moreno con una expresión que denotaba incredulidad ante lo que acababa de oir.

—Si, como lo oyen, será un buen ejercicio.

El silencio reinó en la sala, ninguno de los RRB hacía ni decía nada al respecto hasta que la misma voz rompió aquella atmósfera.

—Claro que si no quieren, pueden ir volando.

Un suspiro profundo de alivio fue exhalado por parte de Boomer y Butch, igual lo habrían desobedecido en el trayecto.

 **(unos cuantos minutos después)**

Brick se encontraba de camino a la escuela, la verdad que era relajante caminar, lo hacía sentir mas normal y no tan dependiente de sus dones especiales.

Se encontraba cerca de la zona donde se había producido la invasión de robots hace dos días, se preguntó ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiesen ido antes? ¿habrían podido evitar tal destrucción? Probablemente no al no conocer a quienes habían provocado dicha invasión.

En eso estaba cuando comenzó a sentir que alguien lo seguía, volteó la mirada y no vió a nadie; al desconfiar de la situación continuó caminando hasta que volvió a sentir una presencia detrás suyo. La ignoró un par de metros más adelante hasta que giró por un callejón y se detuvo, acomodó su cartera en el suelo y se adentró un poco más en el lugar.

Oyó unos pasos sigilosos lo que indicaba que alguien se acercaba a el. Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente cerca giró rapidamente encestandole un golpe que el sujeto esquivó con algo de dificultad mientras se inclinaba hacia la izquierda, aprovechando esa posición el pelinaranja le pegó una patada con la pierna derecha enviandolo a una de las paredes del callejón; inmediatamente dio un giró vertical para finalizar con una patada estrellando su pie en la pared de la cual, el sujeto se había alejado rodando en el suelo. Apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó, Brick se volteó dando un golpe cruzado el cual no logró conectar con su oponente por lo que se vió obligado a dar una patada frontal; el albino con el que estaba peleando rapidamente agarró el pie del ojirrojo y lo levantó bruscamente con el objetivo de tumbarlo, por desgracia para el, el chico de la gorra aprovechó su habilidad de vuelo para dar un giro completo en el aire y terminar pateando con ambas piernas al chico con el que peleaba tumbandolo.

Una vez que lo tenía en el suelo, Brick apoyó su pie derecho sobre el abdomen del albino y apuntó su mano hacia el.

—Dime, ¿Por qué me seguías? — preguntó mientras una esfera de energía roja se formaba en la palma de su mano.

—O-oye, tranquilo que no iba a hacerte nada. — dijo algo nervioso el chico por la energía roja que amenazaba con impactar en su rostro.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—Si te calmas y me sueltas te lo diré.

El ojirrojo inmediatamente bajó la mano y la energía mientras retiraba su pie permitiendo que el albino pudiera levantarse.

—Ahora, respondeme.

El chico se sacudió la tierra que tenía pegada a su ropa y procedió a presentarse.

—Me llamo Tsubasa Shouta y el motivo por el que te seguía es inexistente, yo solo iba de camino a la escuela. — respondió ya mas relajado y con un tono mas amable.

Brick le restó importancia, pero ahora que "no corría peligro", finalmente podía seguir su camino a la escuela.

—¿A qué instituto vas? —preguntó mientras tomaba su cartera dispuesto a seguir su camino.

—Estudio en la secundaria Poward al igual que tu.

El pelinaranja lo volteó a ver.

—No parece que fueses a ninguna escuela.

En eso tenía razón, su ropa no era escolar: Tsubasa vestía una camiseta naranja y un pantalón largo de color blanco, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas blancas y no tenía ninguna mochila ni cartera por ningun lado.

—Tengo mis razones por las que voy así vestido. — respondió restandole importancia.

El chico de la gorra volteó en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Tsubasa y comenzó a caminar dejando al albino practicamente solo. Sin embargo se detuvo, no quería parecer maleducado ni nada parecido.

—Sabes… ¿Qué te parece si vamos jun…?— comenzó a decir mintras volteaba a ver al chico solo para darse la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba ahí. —¿…tos?

Luego de un par de segundos de estar quieto sin hacer ni decir nada, el ojirrojo reaccionó nuevamente y decidió ignorar el hecho de que alguien estuvo ahí para continuar su camino.

Mientras tanto, arriba de un edificio en construcción, Tsubasa lo veía atentamente mientras acariciaba un conejo blanco que estaba acostado en su regaso.

—Bueno… ahora vamos a la escuela. — dijo para luego saltar en dirección a una azotea cercana.

 **0-0-(CON LAS PPG)-0-0**

Las tres chicas acababan de llegar a la escuela, todos los demás alumnos ya estaban conversando en el patio y no parecía que este día llegase a ocurrir algo interesante.

Buttercup comenzó a desperezarse, su cuerpo aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente despierto como para poder aguantar las clases por lo que era seguro que su pupitre sería su cama el día de hoy.

—Aaajumm… ¿alguien podría decirme el motivo de que estemos aquí? — preguntó con algo de sueño.

—Estamos aquí para aprender ya que si no aprendes no conseguirás trabajo. — respondió Blossom con sarcasmo en su voz.

La morena rodó los ojos, odiaba que a sus preguntas sarcásticas, sus hermanas respondieran con argumentos sarcásticos. Pero no podía reclamar nada puesto que se veía obligada a asistir a la escuela al igual que muchas otras personas por lo que no estaba sola en cuanto a opinion.

En eso, Bubbles vió a Mandy sentada cerca de una pared a lo que rapidamente voló en dirección a ella con el objetivo de abrazarla.

—¡Mandy! Buenos días. — decía mientras apretujaba contra su cuerpo a la chica de mirada amenazante.

—¿Podrías soltarme? — dijo de forma cortante consiguiendo que la rubia obedeciera a su petición.

—Lo siento es que me emocioné. — se disculpó la ojiceleste.

—Si, se nota.

—Y dime, ¿Qué tal el día de ayer? ¿hiciste algo interesante?

La conversación entre ambas rubias continuó tranquilamente mientras las dos hermanas veían a la menor algo desilusionadas, la verdad que le tenían algo de envidia a Bubbles por su facilidad a la hora de hacer amigos.

—Hola chicas, buenos días. — dijo un chico de cabellos naranjas y lentes mientras se acercaba a saludar a las dos PPG a lo que ambas chicas reaccionaron devolviendole el saludo.

—Hola Dexter, igualmente. — dijo Blossom con un tono de ligera alegría.

—Que hay. — respondió la morena casi sin ganas.

El pelinaranja se acomodó los lentes antes de volver a hablar.

—Me enteré de que ayer fueron al parque con los Rowdyruff boys.

Buttercup casi deja de respirar al oir eso, ¿Cómo sabía ese "cuatro ojos" lo que había pasado el día anterior? Peor aún, si alguien mas se enteraba su reputación se vería afectada de forma negativa.

Blossom por su parte solo se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? — preguntó la ojirrosa.

—Bucky me contó que las había visto en el "Karao-club".

La respuesta del chico de lentes no fue suficiente para calmar a la ojiverde por lo que se posicionó frente al genio, lo tomó de la camisa y comenzó a hablar.

—Mira si le dijiste a alguien mas sobre esto creeme cuando te digo que cavaré tu tumba.

Dexter se asustó notoriamente, sabía que la chica era agresiva pero nunca creyó que tanto.

—Uuuy, deberías ensayar mejor tus amenazas muñeca.

Buttercup se sorprendió al oir esa voz; inmediatamente soltó al pelinaranja y volteó para encontrarse con el RRB verde quien le mostraba una sonrisa prepotente.

—No me llames muñeca. — dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños.

—Como desees… nena. — Butch terminó la frase guiñandole un ojo a la morena provocando que esta se enfadara.

Pero antes de que se iniciara una pelea Boomer se interpuso entre ambos verdes.

—Oigan, creo que lo mejor será no iniciar una batalla campal solo por un "cumplido" ¿no creen?

Ante esas palabras, Buttercup se forzó a calmarse y Butch sonrió a modo de victoria.

Blossom vió a los dos hermanos y se percató de que faltaba alguien.

—Oigan… ¿y Brick?

Ambos rowdys miraron a la chica del moño.

—Bueno… digamos que tardará un poco en llegar. — respondió el rubio.

—Ya veo.

La pelinaranja se sintió ligeramente decepcionada, tenía ganas de hablar con el ojirrojo luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—¿Soy yo o vas muy rapido, escritor?

Todos los presentes se asustaron ligeramente al notar la presencia de Bucky quien apareció de la nada hablandole a quien sabe quien **(obviamente me habla a mi).**

—¿Desde cuando estas aquí? — preguntó Butch exaltado.

El chico se llevó una mano a su mentón mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé. — terminó respondiendo sin interés.

Bubbles, al ver a los dos rowdys junto a sus hermanas, se levantó rapidamente y tomó la mano de Mandy guiandola junto a ella hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo, claro que la malhumorada no tuvo tiempo a negarse.

—¡Hola chicos! — saludó eufórica

El rubio volteó inmediatamente había escuchado la voz de la chica risueña, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al verla tan llena de vida como siempre.

—Hola Bubbles.

—Hola niña. — respondió Butch de manera cortante, nunca le habían agradado las personas muy alegres solo porque si y la rubiecita no era la escepción.

Ante el "saludo" del ojiverde, Mandy le dedicó una mirada asesina al chico provocando que este sintiera un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Bucky vió esto y no pudo evitar soltar una risa nasal; el mas rudo de los RRB tenía miedo a una chica humana.

En un edificio cercano, una figura aparentemente metálica observaba todo el área de la escuela como si buscara algo… o a alguien.

—[Objetivo localizado. Iniciando prueba de combate] — dijo el robot para luego lanzarse al patio del colegio y aterrizar frente a nuestros heroes.

 **Fin capitulo 23.**

 **.**

 **No sé ustedes pero a mi me parece que mi cerebro no se está tomando en serio este proyecto.**

 **Tranquilos que voy a subir capitulos mas seguido nuevamente, solo necesito inspiración y todo volverá a ser como antes.**

 **Perdón si me demoré pero, como ya dije, necesitaba un descanso.**

 **Dejen reviews por favor y espero que esten disfrutando del fanfic.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap.**

 **Chau.**

 **Post data: ikare, la escena de acción vendrá en el proximo cap.**


	7. Segunda oportunidad (Parte 2)

**Hola de nuevo, perdón si me retraso pero es que tengo mi agenda demasiado apretada y tengo problemas para inspirarme.**

 **En fin, disfruten el último capitulo de la saga de "Conviviendo".**

Narración

"SONIDOS"

— _(p_ _ensamientos)_ —

 _Escritura de cualquier tipo_

[maquinas]

—dialogos—

 **(notas de autor).**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 24: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD (parte 2).**

 **.**

 _ **(En el capitulo anterior)**_

 _En un edificio cercano, una figura aparentemente metálica observaba todo el área de la escuela como si buscara algo… o a alguien._

— _[Objetivo localizado. Iniciando prueba de combate] — dijo el robot para luego lanzarse al patio del colegio y aterrizar frente a nuestros heroes._

 _ **(Devuelta al presente)**_

Ante la repentina aparición del robot desconocido, todos los alumnos y profesores se refugiaron dentro del edificio dejando unicamente a los heroes hacerse cargo.

A Blossom le llamó la atención lo que el androide había dicho, ¿a qué se refería con prueba de combate?

— _(Esto no me agrada)_ — pensó mientras se ponía en guardia.

Dirigió su mirada a los dos rowdys que estaban con ellas y dudó un poco, ¿sería capaz de darles ordenes? Valía la pena intentarlo.

El robot atacó al grupo de heroes haciendo que se dispersaran.

—¿Y esta cosa que quiere? — preguntó Butch al no saber lo que pasaba.

—Mmmh no lo sé, tal vez… ¿¡atacarnos!? — le respondió su contraparte.

—Por favor no discutan, tenemos problemas mas grandes ahora.

Al oir a la pelinaranja, ambos verdes tuvieron que callarse y centrarse en el combate.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? — preguntó Boomer algo inseguro.

—Atacar. — dijo el ojiverde mientras se preparaba para luchar.

—Butch ¡no! — gritó la ojirrosa tratando de frenar al chico.

El moreno no la escuchó y voló en dirección al robot con la intención de atacarlo logrando esquivar una patada por parte del mismo; sin embargo no pudo predecir que el torso del automata rotara pegandole con la misma pierna enviandolo hacia una banca.

Al ver de lo que el robot era capaz de hacer, Blossom pensó en algo que podría servir pero necesitaría la ayuda de los RRB.

—Buttercup, necesito que lo retengas e impidas que use sus brazos y piernas.

La morena asintió y procedió a realizar su cometido.

La lider dirigió su mirada en los dos rubios y les llamó la atención.

—Bubbles, Boomer; ¿creen que puedan mantener a salvo a los civiles en menos de 5 segundos?

—Dalo por hecho. — dijo la ojiazul sonriente siendo seguida por el chico.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la pelinaranja voló en dirección al enemigo inmovilizado por Buttercup dispuesta a destruirlo. Lanzó un golpe sobre la coraza metálica del robot sin hacerle daño aparente por lo que procedió a golpear mas rapido y fuerte hasta lograr atravezar la estructura del androide creandole un cortocircuito.

—Puedes soltarlo. — dijo mientras se calmaba y recuperaba el aliento.

La morena obedeció y dejó caer lo que quedaba de su enemigo sin vida. No esperaba que resultara tan facil vencer a un enemigo salido de la nada por lo que se decepcionó un poco.

En eso, Butch despertó y se sorprendió de que la pelea ya había terminado.

Genial, primera pelea en público y terminaba humillado.

—Blossom, ¿no crees que fue demaciado facil? — dijo Buttercup llamando la atención de su hermana mayor.

Blossom volteó hacia su hermana y le restó importancia, si todos estaban a salvo entonces no había problema; pero lo que la intrigaba era lo que el robot había dicho antes de empezar a pelear, ¿a qué se refería con "prueba de combate?

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de pensar puesto que unos sonidos metálicos comenzaron a sonar detrás de ella obligandola a voltear.

El robot con el que acababan de pelear se había levantado y sus mecanismos dañados se habían reparado lo que no era buena señal.

Butch veía como el montón de chatarra adoptaba una pose de combate bastante curiosa con ambos brazos adelante uno al frente del otro y con las palmas abiertas, sus piernas flexionadas y con la mirada fija en la pelinaranja.

—[Prueba de combate fase 1 finalizada, iniciando fase 2.] — dijo el robot causando una preocupación en Blossom.

El moreno no quiso esperar mas y se lanzó al ataque.

—¡Butch, no!

El ojiverde no escuchó a la chica del moño y simplemente se enfrascó en una pelea contra su oponente metálico.

Al ver a su hermano peleando, Boomer se acercó a la ojirrosa.

—Así es el, prefiere una pelea limpia antes que una estrategia.

La chica lo miró curiosa, ya sabía que Butch tendría similitudes con su hermana pero no creía que fueran tan parecidos.

La pelea entre el verde y el robot continuaba con este ultimo teniendo la ventaja. Un golpe en el estomago seguido por otro en el rostro fueron suficientes para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—Mierda, esa cosa es buena. — dijo el chico mientras se levantaba.

—No debiste ir por tu cuenta, debemos atacarlo con una estrategia grupal.

—A mi no me das ordenes rosadita; puede que te parezcas a Brick pero eso no te convierte en el. — respondió Butch de forma despectiva provocando que la chica se sintiera ofendida.

—Oye no le hables así a mi hermana o te las verás conmigo. — dijo Buttercup de forma amenazante al moreno.

—Mira, te golpearía si no fuera demasiado facil vencerte. — contraatacó el ojiverde burlandose de ella.

—Aja, conque quieres que te dé una paliza.

—Intentalo niña. — la incitó.

—Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos centrarnos en ese robot de allá que no se mueve? — dijo Bubbles evitando que los dos verdes se enfrascaran en una pelea innecesaria.

Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que su hermanita había dicho… ¡era cierto! El robot no se movía para nada desde que Butch peleó con el, solo se quedaba quieto en su pose de pelea sin hacer nada para atacarlos lo que la llevó a pensar que había cambiado su forma de pelear básica a contraataque.

—Pues demosle lo que quiere… ¡una buena paliza! — dijo Butch para luego dirigirse a otro enfrentamiento con el androide.

Justo cuando estuvo a solo dos metros de su oponente una bola de energía rosada le pasó al costado impactando con el robot, destruyendolo por completo. El ojiverde volteó y se dio cuenta de que fue la rosadita quien lanzó dicho ataque.

—Si lo atacabas ibas a perder, estaba programado para responder ante cualquier ataque físico que se le enfrentara por lo que claramente era vulnerable a ataques de energía y a distancia.

El moreno estaba claramente molesto, le acababan de arruinar una pelea entretenida en la que seguramente pudo haber ganado a puño limpio; pero no, ahí estaba la sabelotodo para mandar todo a la mierda con un simple disparo.

Boomer no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, estaba dispuesto a obedecer lo que la ojirrosa dijera, pero no conocía mucho sobre su modo de hacer las cosas por lo que le costaba acostumbrarse incluso despues de haberlas conocido un poco mejor el día anterior. Miró de reojo a la rubia, ella estaba igual de insegura sobre que debía hacer, si apoyar a sus hermanas o darles una segunda oportunidad a los chicos y hacer las cosas a su modo.

En eso pensaba cuando las piezas del robot volvieron a juntarse formando al enemigo con el que se estaban enfrentando.

—¡Oh por favor! ¿Cuándo se va a morir? — dijo Buttercup con un tono cansado.

—[Prueba de combate fase 2 finalizada, iniciando fase 3.]

—¿Soy yo el único al que le preocupa esta "fase 3"? — dijo Boomer preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

Apenas el robot terminó su reconstrucción, activó unas torretas que se encontraban ocultas en sus brazos y apuntó en dirección a los chicos.

—No, ya somos 2. — respondió Butch.

Las balas comenzaron a salir disparadas obligando a las chicas a alejarse, el moreno en cambio recibió toda la munición de lleno en el pecho sin sufrir daño alguno, cosa que sorprendió a su contraparte.

Por su parte el rubio corrió a gran velocidad con el objetivo de acercarse por la espalda de su oponente y de ser posible eliminarlo; lamentablemente, apenas se acercó al robot, este dejó de disparar y encaró al RRB en un combate a mano limpia del cual Boomer no saldría victorioso.

Butch vió esto y aprovechó para acestarle un buen golpe cosa que no pudo hacer puesto que el androide tomó al ojiazul del brazo derecho y lo arrojó en dirección a su hermano tumbandolos a ambos.

Blossom se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser facil vencerlo por lo que comenzó a plantear una estrategia: no podían atacarlo a distancia debido a que podría esquivar sus ataques de energía y dispararles en el proceso, y tomando en cuenta que ellas estaban mas debiles, una simple bala podría herirlas si no es que matarlas si les pegaba en algún punto importante del cuerpo. Pelear de cerca no era buena idea ni siquiera en equipo por lo que tenía que pensar en algo que les diera el 100% de probabilidades de ganar pero no se le ocurría nada.

Por desgracia para ellas el robot las visualizó y se preparó para disparar, Blossom aún no sabía que debía hacer, ellas estaban debiles y los chicos no las querían ayudar y para colmo estaban tambien los civiles de la escuela, tenía todo en contra.

Justo antes de que las balas salieran de las torretas, un laser corta por la mitad la cabeza del androide impidiendo que disparara en contra de las chicas. Los cinco heroes voltearon hacia el portón de la escuela y allí estaba el responsable, Brick.

—¿Me perdí de algo? — preguntó el ojirrojo mientras veía a sus hermanos tirados uno encima del otro.

—No, nada importante, solo un robot que casi nos mata por culpa de tu estúpida desición de venir caminando a la escuela cuando pudiste habernos ayudado a vencerlo desde un principio. — respondió Butch con sarcasmo.

Brick ignoró el comentario y se dirigió a las PPG que ya estaban bajando al suelo.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Si, pero por culpa de Butch pudimos haber perdido. — respondió Buttercup recalcando la ineptitud del verde con un comentario indirecto.

El moreno se dio cuenta de esto y trató de contraatacar.

—¡Oye! En primer lugar yo traté de derrotar al robot, no como ustedes que obedecen a una cerebrito. Y en segundo, ¿te parece que tenga heridas de bala en alguna parte? Yo creo que no. — dijo presumiendo su cuerpo frente a la chica cosa que la enfureció bastante.

—Si serás...

—Oigan, ¿no escuchan algo familiar? — preguntó Bubbles haciendo que el resto escuchara con mas atención el mismo sonido del robot. Todos voltearon, y evidentemente el robot se había levantado y se lanzó a atacar al grupo de heroes empezando con Buttercup que estaba mas al alcance.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó Butch a la vez que se lanzaba a salvar a la morena provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo el encima de ella, sus hermanos se limitaron a esquivar el ataque por su propia cuenta.

El ojiverde levantó la cabeza y miró a su contraparte para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, aunque su relación no fuera muy buena el igualmente no podía permitir que alguien muriera sin que el no hiciese nada. Sin embargo cuando la miró a los ojos, no supo por que pero sintió que algo puntiagudo, como una flecha, atravezaba su corazón y creyó que frente a el se encontraba el ser mas hermoso de la creación.

—Oye, ¿vas a levantarte o qué? — dijo Buttercup haciendo que Butch despertara de su trance, se pusiera de pie y la ayudara a ella a levantarse, cosa que sorprendió ligeramente a la chica.

— _(¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente me siento así?)_

 **0-0-(EN LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA)-0-0**

Tsubasa se encontraba de rodillas y con un arco rojo en su mano derecha, parecía concentrado en saber que había pasado abajo.

Cuando vió la acción amable del ojiverde hacia su contraparte sonrió e hizo un gesto de victoria.

— _(Lo logré, le dí en el blanco.)_ — pensó contento al enterarse de que la flecha había dado en su objetivo.

— _(No sé, ¿debería ayudarlos?)_ — se cuestionó el albino mientras veía como el robot se dirigía nuevamente a atacar a los heroes. Pero rapidamente supo que solo sería un estorbo por lo que simplemente se fue de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, enre los alumnos y profesores que se encontraban ocultos, habían varios que se cuestionaban si debían quedarse ahí o salir a ayudar, despues de todo muchos de ellos tenían poderes.

—¿Crees que puedan ganar? — preguntó Dexter a la rubia a su izquierda.

—Obviamente van a ganar; son unos malditos superheroes, siempre ganan. — respondió esta sin ganas.

El chico de lentes no estaba muy seguro, sabía que las chicas tenían experiencia pero los RRB tenían entrenamiento militar, aparte tenían diferentes formas de hacer las cosas.

—¿Oye que estás haciendo? — preguntó un chico de cabello negro dirigiendose a Bucky quien trataba de combinar un petardo con un pedazo de fierro.

—Lo llamo "cuchillo explosivo" — dijo mientras terminaba de pasar cinta adhesiva alrededor de ambos objetos.

—Ehm, sabes que no hay ninguna festividad cerca ¿cierto?

—Lo sé Dib, es para otra cosa. — respondió el rubio mientras se acercaba al patio de la escuela donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer cosa que no pasó por alto.

—Espera, ¿no estarás pensando en…?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Bucky se largó a correr en dirección al robot dispuesto a enfrentarlo cara a cara sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos y profesores que se encontraban allí.

—¡No, espera!

—Está muerto. — dijo Mandy sin interés en lo que le podría pasar al chico.

— _(Y no sabes cuanto.)_ — pensó el rubio luego de oir a la chica; pero ya no importaba, ahora se dirigía a una pelea que el prometía hacerla corta con tal de ayudar a sus amigas, sacó un fosforo y prendió el petardo. — ¡Oye "Cyrax"!

El robot volteó y reaccionó rapidamente corriendo en dirección al chico que se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

Tanto las chicas como sus contrapartes se dieron cuenta de quien era el que se estaba por enfrentar al androide.

—¡Bucky, no! — gritó Bubbles para después volar hacia el chico con la intención de salvarlo.

El robot atacó a Bucky realizando un golpe giratorio con el brazo izquierdo que el chico pudo esquivar a la vez que se proponía a clavarle el petardo en el pecho. Justo en ese momento ambos recibieron una estocada, el androide el petardo y Bucky el brazo de su oponente.

De repente todos quedaron en shock y un silencio inundó el patio, silencio que fue roto por el sonido de una explosión pequeña que destruyó los circuitos principales del robot provocando que se desarmara por completo. Bucky cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración apagada.

Inmediatamente todos fueron en su ayuda para ver si podían hacer algo para salvarlo, la primera en llegar fue Bubbles quien estaba mas cerca.

La chica fue rapidamente rodeada por varias personas incluyendo sus hermanas y los RRB; Buttercup estaba muy furiosa consigo misma, no había podido salvar a una sola persona y mas encima un amigo.

Blossom aún no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Está…?

Brick se dio cuenta de que la chica no podía articular palabra por lo que se acercó al cuerpo del caído y le tomó el pulso para asegurarse, no sabía si Bucky pudo haber sobrevivido o no pero podía haber una mínima posibilidad… que por desgracia no era el caso.

Antes de que pudiese completar la frase de su contraparte se oyó un ronquido que sorprendió a todos, voltearon a todas direcciones posibles y cuando sonó el segundo ronquido miraron extrañamente al rubio que se encontraba en el suelo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que rapidamente fue roto por un tercer ronquido, y efectivamente era de Bucky.

—¿…dormido? — finalizó la ojiceleste con una expresión de incredulidad extrema.

Mandy le dio una patada a la cabeza del chico provocando que este se asustara, y por consiguiente se despertara.

—¡Ah… estoy despierto mamá! — dijo Bucky de golpe para luego darse cuenta de las personas que lo miraban raro alrededor de el —¿… pasa algo?

Bubbles no respondió con palabras sino con un abrazo sorprendiendo al chico de sobremanera, no entendía como ni por qué pero el hecho de que estuviera vivo era mas que suficiente para ella.

Por su parte, el resto no entendía que acababa de pasar, Bucky había sido atravezado de lado a lado por el brazo del robot con el que estaban peleando y aún seguía con vida, ¿Cómo era esto posible?

El chico se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus amigos y supo que tendría que contarles.

—Oigan… sé que tendrán preguntas por esto pero le prometo que en el próximo capitulo se los explicaré todo. — dijo el rubio provocando que todos los allí presentes arquearan la ceja. —… ¡cambio de escena!

 **0-0-(EN EL LOTO NEGRO)-0-0**

El doctor Magnus se encontraba sentado frente a una pantalla gigante que mostraba el mapamundi y algunas imágenes de sitios importantes. Estaba ligeramente estresado y al parecer molesto luego del resultado del fallido ataque del robot a las chicas.

—Me prometiste que tu "ingenio sin igual" me sería de utilidad…— decía el lider del "Loto Negro" mientras una figura humanoide temblaba a merced de Manuela quien se encontraba lista para ejecutarlo una vez recibiera la orden.

—Por favor mi señor a quien le debo mi vida entera, dejeme que yo…— comenzó a decir la figura con temor en sus palabras siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por la potente voz de su lider.

—…!Y mira lo que acaba de pasar! Esa creación tuya fue derrotada por un simple humano, con un pedazo de metal y un petardo. — siguió hablando el imponente hombre causando un temor aún mayor en el pequeño individuo — Me has decepcionado... desházte de el.

La androide sonrió y procedió a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

—¡Espere! ¡el robot analizó a las chicas y a sus nuevos compañeros, ahora sabemos como derrotarlas de una vez por todas!

—Detente. — dijo el doctor Magnus a lo que la castaña obedeció extrañada .

—Pero doc…

—¡Silencio! — gritó este provocando que la chica se alejara un paso por el miedo que provocó esa orden. El hombre volteó y dirigió su mirada al individuo que tenía enfrente —Espero que con esa información puedas cumplir tu promesa de "ridiculizar a mis mejores científicos con tus maravillosas cualidades en el campo de la ciencia"; si lo haces, yo cumpliré mi palabra y te concederé el placer de eliminar finalmente a las Powerpuff girls. — el doctor Magnus se detuvo por un rato antes de continuar — De acuerdo, te daré una segunda oportunidad.

—No lo desepcionaré mi adorado y poderoso lider porque yo, Mojo jojo soy el más grande científico de la faz de la tierra.

 **Fin capitulo 24.**

 **.**

 **Al fin terminé este capitulo, en serio perdonenme si me demoré demasiado pero tuve algunos problemas para escribir.**

 **Y buenas noticias… ¡la saga de relleno acaba de terminar! Proximo capitulo será el inicio de una nueva saga: "Oro y plata" de 21 capitulos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima saga.**

 **Chau.**


End file.
